Deadly Family Ties
by chibi-angel3
Summary: When a secret unfolds, Kenshin and Kaoru's love is tested. Will Kenshin discover the Kamiya family secret in time or will Kaoru's life be the payment for the sins of the past? Read on and find out! Expect a fast-paced plot disclosure! =) R&R! *COMPLETED!*
1. Prologue [Rated R]

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Prologue (Rated R) 

_            It has been a year since the Enishi incident and things at the Kamiya dojo are starting to return to normal. I never thought that it would take this long for us to recover, but it did. The whole jinchuu thing shook us to our very core and until now, I can say that Kenshin still bears some of the guilt. Does he still bear it? The scar on his cheek has slightly faded but has the scar in his heart fully healed yet? I don't know. All this time, he keeps his distance. Maybe not as much as before, but the barrier remains, I feel it. It used to hurt so much but I guess, as time flew, I had gotten used to it. Is that a good sign or a bad sign?_ Kaoru gave an audible sign as she sat on the porch, waiting for the men of her life to come home. 

            The sun set as the cool autumn breeze swept the sakura leaves, bringing them in a rhythmical dance. Times had changed since that fateful day, the day they came home to start a new life. Kaoru closed her eyes as she succumbed to her reverie, _What a good time to reminisce, eh? For a time, I feared that this dojo would become as empty as it is now. Yahiko decided to live on his own and then Megumi said goodbye to us to return to Aizu. We were deeply saddened by the news but when Sanosuke also bid us farewell to travel the world, I guess that was the time I really got sentimental. Hmm…it didn't last long though, I guess two hearts that are meant to be cannot be separated for long. _

            Not more than a month had passed since they left, when Sanosuke went back to Tokyo with Megumi, they came home with a surprise. Nope, it wasn't only that they were moving back permanently. It was that they got married the day Sano visited Megumi in her clinic to profess his love.

            Kaoru's musings were cut short when the dojo doors opened. She ran as fast as her kimono allowed her and said in a cheerful voice, "Okaeri nasai!"

            Kenshin gave her a warm smile and said, "Tadaima, Kaoru!"

            "Mou! Kenshin! What took you so long? I was starting to feel lonely!" Kaoru said giving him a cute pout.

            "I needed to take my time to make sure everything will turn out perfect," Kenshin replied, trying to hide his mischievous grin.

            "Huh?" 

            Just then, the dojo gates had slide completely open revealing a grinning Sano with his pregnant wife, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Ayame, Suzume, Yahiko, Tsubame and Tae. They flashed Kaoru a million dollar smile and said, "Happy Birthday Kaoru!!!"

            "Mou! I thought you have completely forgotten! Please come in," Kaoru said as she made way to her guests. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she pinched Kenshin's ear, dragging him to one corner, "Kenshin!!? Why didn't you tell me we were going to have guests? We don't have any food prepared yet!"

            Kenshin sweatdropped and opened his mouth to start his explanation but he was cut off by Tae. Tae held Kaoru's shoulder and led her inside the dojo, "Don't worry, Kaoru-chan! I brought some food from the Akabeko. You don't need to worry. Ken-san made sure everything went perfectly for your special day."

            Kaoru blushed at Tae's comment as she turned around to glance at Kenshin.

            Kenshin acknowledged her glance by nodding as he followed them towards the dojo.

~~~~~

The party ended earlier than expected. Surprisingly, Sano did not even touch a single bottle of sake. With their child coming soon, Sano is starting to act like a responsible father as soon as now. He did not leave Megumi's side for one minute, coddling her in every way he knows. By nine in the evening, the married couple went home to give Megumi her much needed rest.

After a few more hours, all the prepared food was already consumed. It was also getting really late so, the rest of the gang prepared to leave.

"Happy Birthday Kaoru!" Yahiko hesitated for a moment as he lowered his head to kiss Kaoru on the cheeks. He grinned embarrassingly as he walked out of the door, holding Tsubame's hand. 

Tae also kissed Kaoru's cheek as she followed the pair on the way home.

            "Thanks for coming!" Kaoru yelled as she waved her hands in the air. Turning around, she placed her hands on her hips, feigning a pout, "Mou! Kenshin! You didn't really need to throw a party for my birthday! I was just planning for an ordinary family dinner."

            Staring into her eyes, Kenshin tilted her chin and said, "Kaoru-dono, an ordinary family dinner just won't do because you are not ordinary. You are the most special person I have ever met. You are our family's compass. Without you in our lives, we would have been…" Kenshin trailed off and looked into the stars. Momentarily, he gazed back at her and whispered, "Without you in my life…"

            That moment, Kaoru's heart was beating rapidly as she fought to stand on her weakened knees. She gazed back at him with the same loving affection as she waited for him to continue.

He took her hand and caressed it to his scarred cheek and said, "I would have been…" 

            "Kaoru-chan!!" Dr. Genzai called out from the back.

            Kaoru immediately turned around, the flush apparent on her face as she asked, "Coming Dr. Genzai!" Kaoru flashed Kenshin an apologetic smile as she ran towards the dojo.

            Kenshin's heart sank in disappointment as he thought, _I guess the timing wasn't as perfect as I thought it was._ Slumping his shoulders, he walked back to the dojo, following Kaoru.

            When he entered the dojo, Dr. Genzai held a faraway and nostalgic look on his face.

            "Dr. Genzai, are you alright?" Kenshin said worriedly.

            Snapped out of his stupor, Dr. Genzai scratched his head and replied, "I'm alright." Turning to Kaoru, he said, his eyes softening, "Kaoru-chan, you have grown up as a beautiful and strong woman. I know your mother is so proud of you wherever she is now."

            Kaoru stared at him quizzically, "Eh?"

            Dr. Genzai chuckled, "Oh Kaoru-chan! Sometimes, I still see you as that six-year old girl that always made me laugh." Wiping a stray tear from his eyes, he handed her a wrapped package and said, "Your mother wanted me to give you this when you are already a fully-matured woman. She told me that when the time comes, I would know. Seeing you like this, I know that now is the perfect time."

            Kaoru unwrapped the gift and stared at it sentimentally, _Mother's journal… _

~~~~~

            Meanwhile, in an elegant Western dinning room, a tall, muscular man with brown hair, gray eyes and a prominent bone structure entered a rather elegant dinning room. He sat at the end of a fifteen-seat dinning table. He clapped his hands thrice and a servant approached him, bowing her head. He raised his eyebrows, reprimanding his servant sternly, "This is not the porcelain plates I had ordered you to use!!! I told you to use the blue china plate painted by Cheng Quing himself, not this cheap plate painted by that no name Vincent Van Gogh!"

            The woman shook in terror as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, sir. I'll change them right away."

            "Hurry up!!!" the man snarled as he slapped the servant hard on the cheeks. "My daughter will be here soon I don't want to upset her with your idiocy!!!"

            Closing her eyes to fight back the pain, the servant bowed her head for the last time as a beautiful woman wearing a black off-shoulders silk dress entered the room.

            "Enjoying tormenting the help again, Father?" she asked in a cold voice, pausing to do a curtsy as a sign of greeting to her Father. Her father nodded to acknowledge her, giving her a slight smile. 

            "Happy Birthday, Regan," the man said, motioning his daughter to sit beside him. The man clapped his hands again thrice and another servant came out carrying a tray of cake. He placed it in front of them. Bowing to his two masters, he left.

            "Father, didn't I tell you that there's no need for a celebration?" she asked flatly.

            "Honey, of course we must celebrate your date of birth! You are the most precious thing in my life!" he said defensively.

            Her eyes narrowed showing a dangerous glint. "Am I supposed to believe that shit again, huh, **Marcus**!!?"  She yelled spitefully.

            Marcus stood up, towering over her and slapped her hard on the cheeks, causing her to fall off her chair. His face burned with rage as he kicked her ribs with all his strength, "I will not let you disrespect me, **daughter.** Do you want another reminder of how much I own you?"

            Regan bit her lip to restrain herself from crying out loud. _I cannot show weakness. Not now, I had worked hard all my life for this. I won't screw this up!_ Reaching inside her pocket, she grabbed a dagger and stabbed him on his thigh. Marcus gasped in pain as he fell on the floor. Regan clutched her ribs in pain as she took out a gun she hid under her skirt with her free hand. She pulled the trigger and aimed it in the middle of Marcus' forehead. 

"**Marcus,**I told you there is no need for a celebration, but you just won't listen," Regan said in her most sweetest voice. Shaking her head, she smiled, "Oh well, since you gave me that painful reminder of your authority, why don't I show you mine?"

Marcus' eyes widened as he shook his head in fear. "Regan, honey… are you alright? Are you having those mood swings again? Honey… calm down," He raised his arms to try to pacify his daughter.

"Don't move," Regan snapped. "I'm not playing games anymore. I had waited my whole life to do this… Stand up, Marcus!" She commanded, still pointing the gun at him.

Marcus slowly stood up, not to startle Regan. With one swift move, he turned his hand around to grab Regan's gun from her. His attempt failed when Regan anticipated his move, shooting his feet. He fell down on the floor again, squirming with pain. He demanded, "Damn you, Regan! What do you want!?"

Regan narrowed her eyes and kneeled down to close the distance between them. She pointed the gun on his forehead with her left hand and pulled the dagger from his thigh with her right hand. She playfully trailed the dagger around his face causing blood to drip. 

Marcus eyed the dagger in terror as his heart beat furiously.

"Oh come on, Marcus. Don't tell me you're scared." Regan mocked. She held his limp hand and with her own and pressed the dagger on his thumb. She hissed, "I'll be easy on you, _father._ We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way would be to answer my question immediately and the hard way… well, you have ten fingers, ten toes, two balls and a groin for me to show you the hard way."

Wet trails marked the sides of his pants as he breathed heavily, staring at Regan with outmost fear.

Regan held back a chuckle and smirked, "I had always known you were a coward. Now, tell me what I want. **Who is my real father**?"

Marcus looked at her in disbelief, _How could she had known?_

Regan sliced of his thumb causing him to cry in pain. She said in a fierce voice as she held the dagger to his neck, "Marcus, I told you there are two ways… are you going to answer me or not!?"

Marcus nodded nervously. He searched his mind for the answer and stuttered, "Ko…Koshi…jiro Koshijiro Kamiya." 

"Very good, Marcus." She flashed him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered to his ear, "Thanks for the information." With that, she fired the gun, blood smearing all over her.

She stood up and smiled triumphantly, _Koshijiro Kamiya…my real father. _

**Author's Notes:**

Special Thanks to Midori-chan who edited this chap! =)

Midori-chan, I'm so sorry if I was so fickle about this chap… I guess I am just kindda nervous about this.

~~~Sorry everyone for the ultimately morbid content. The next chapters will be light and waffy, I promise. All these have a purpose…~~~

**Read and Review everyone!!! =)**

**Please let me know what you think of this fic!!! I need your reactions, opinions and constructive criticisms.**

More reviews… Happy Chibi-angel… faster chapters!!!


	2. Chapter One

****

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter 1 The Engagement 

After Dr. Genzai handed the gift to Kaoru, they spent the next few hours reminiscing. Kenshin remained beside Kaoru as he listened carefully to the stories that made up Kaoru's childhood. Most were happy, some were sad. Nevertheless, Kenshin smiled inwardly because he was learning new things about the woman he loved. _Kaoru has blossomed graciously as a beautiful and kind-hearted woman. No wonder she is a pure and spirited girl. She got it from her parents._

 As they recalled the memories of Kaoru's departed parents, both held a smile on their faces but the loneliness on their eyes spoke volumes. An hour had already passed and Dr. Genzai motioned to leave.

"Kaoru-chan," he said while stifling a yawn, "I think it's time for the kids and I to leave."

"Can't you just stay with us for the night?" pleaded Kaoru.

Dr. Genzai shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry but I can't leave the clinic. In case of some emergency, I can't bother Megumi because she needs her rest."

Kaoru nodded and said, "Alright but be careful, Dr. Genzai!! Ano… Maybe Kenshin can accompany you."

"Oro!" Kenshin immediately looked up and protested, "Kaoru-dono… I can't leave you here alone!!!" 

Kaoru shot him a warning glance and said, narrowing her eyes, "You can't let them walk alone at this time! It's much more dangerous." 

Kenshin sighed in resignation and stammered, "You're right… But… But…" A thought suddenly came to him causing him to flash his famous rurouni grin, "I know! Why don't you come with us? In that way, you won't be left alone in the dojo and we can walk them home."

            "Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't need to worry too much…" She suddenly paused when her mind reprimanded her, _You can't blame him for being overprotective, Kaoru. After all that had happened, just give him his peace of mind. _Nodding to herself in agreement, she smiled understandingly, "Alright, Kenshin. You win." 

            Kenshin smiled triumphantly, "Then, it is settled."

Kaoru looked down at the peaceful sleeping figures of the two children and hushed, "Let's not wake them up." She smiled as she leaned down, stretching out her arms to carry Ayame.

            Kenshin looked at her admiringly as he followed her example, carrying Suzume. Kenshin sighed, _She'll make a wonderful mother one day. How I wish… _Kenshin's trail of thought was cut off when he noticed that Kaoru was staring at him while he was cradling Suzume. Trying to hide his flushed faced, he casually turned his back to her. 

            "I really appreciate this. Thank you," Dr. Genzai said sincerely.

            Kenshin smiled as Kaoru replied, "You're welcome, Dr. Genzai!" 

            Dr. Genzai and Kaoru walked ahead of Kenshin because he had to lock up. The two continued with their chat while Kenshin followed them from behind, staring into space, _Am I ready risk all this?_

~~~~~

Upon hearing the gunshot, the servants rushed inside the dinning room to witness the commotion. There, they saw the cadaver of their master Marcus Laios. All retained a shocked demeanor except for one, who stepped forward and said calmly, "Regan, dear, I see you had accomplished your plans."

            Regan nodded and replied in a perfect Japanese accent, "Yes, Nana. Thank you for your assistance. Will you kindly call Tobe to fix this mess."

            Yuku, Regan's beloved childhood nanny, bowed down to show reverence and left.

            Regan turned her attention to the servants of this house. She spoke of them firmly, "Listen up, everyone! I will not tolerate any unfaithful servants in this situation. If anybody came to ask where the master of the house is, tell him that your master left for a business trip. If anybody disobeys or betrays me, he will suffer the same fate as your master did. Do I make myself clear?"

            Many were shaking in terror, nevertheless, all agreed for fear of their life. They bowed down to show their affirmation.

            Tobe entered and carried the remains of Marcus. He asked as he looked at her with his beady eyes, "Mistress Regan, where shall I put this?"

            Regan looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "Place him inside the wine cellar located at the lower basement of the mansion. Lay him down at the farthest corner, burn him then seal him up with bricks and cement. Make sure the work is meticulously done and guard the wall until the cement dries."

            Tobe bowed down, "As you say, mistress." With that, he turned around and started to walk away.

            Regan addressed the servants once again, "I am going to leave Spain tomorrow evening. As payment for your loyalty, I will leave you with this house. Do with it as you please as long as nobody comes in and leave this _hacienda_. Tobe?"

            The manservant stopped his tracks to face his austere land lady , "Yes, mistress?"

            "I will leave you here to make sure that my orders are carried out properly. Guard the _hacienda_ with your life and you will be recompensed greatly."

            "Thank you for your generosity, mistress," With that, he left.

            "Nana!!!" Regan called out. Directing the servants, she said, "You are all excused. Clean this mess."

            "Yes, mistress," bowed the servants as they went their own separate ways.

            Regan turned around and headed towards the upstairs chambers. Yuku followed her, slightly lagging behind. She asked, "Regan, what do you plan to do now?"

            "I have the keys to Marcus' cabinets, I plan to know everything he is hiding." When they had reached Marcus' study room, Regan hugged Yuku. "Nana, I owe you everything. If you did not tell me that he wasn't my father, I wouldn't have gathered up my courage to fight him. Thank you."

            "There's no need for that, Regan. You know that I treat you as my own daughter. I will do everything for you. I can't bear to see him hurt you anymore."

            Regan squeezed her tighter as she said, "I know that. That scum deserved to die. He took me away from my family." She pulled back and looked straight into the eyes of the only person she trusted, "Do you think they'll be happy to have me back?"

            Yuku nodded and smiled warmly, "Yes, they'll be happy. I am sure."

            "Even if I had stained my hands to free myself from this cursed prison."

            "Don't worry yourself about that. For now, why don't you open Marcus' cabinet to see what he is hiding?" Yuku suggested.

            Regan nodded. She took out the key from her pocket and faced Marcus' portrait behind his chair. Yuku moved the chair closer so Regan can step up on it to remove the portrait. After the portrait was removed a hidden cabinet was revealed. She inserted the key inside the keyhole of Marcus' cabinet and turned it twice. The safe opened with a click. When she saw the contents of it, she gasped, "I can't believe it…" 

She rummaged the contents of the cabinet. Feeling a hard object hidden between the scrolls, she held it up, staring at it wide-eyed. She ran her fingers through the carved framed and whispered audibly, "Mother…" She eyed the picture thoroughly as if trying to memorize her features. "She's so beautiful!!!"

"She looks just like you."

~~~~~

            Kaoru glanced at Kenshin worriedly for the umpteenth time already. _Oh my… he had been awfully quiet since we left the dojo. I wonder what's on his mind…_

            Why am I feeling like this? I haven't been so nervous since… well… never. What I if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she asks me to leave after this? What if…Ugh!!! This is so stupid! I shouldn't think of her like that… she won't do that to me. I shouldn't belittle her feelings that way. But still… Kenshin's facial expression was undecipherable as different conflicting emotions bombarded him. Breathe, Kenshin, breathe. That's it. Now… what am I supposed to tell her? Hmmm… what about 'Kaoru, remember the time when you told me you want to stay with me forever? Well, the time has come,' Oro! Kenshin creased his eyebrows in major disagreement with himself. I can't believe I thought of that… even if I did placed my fear of rejection aside, if I used that line on her… I might as well receive a sever bokken whacking. Kenshin imagined himself, beaten to the ground by an enraged Kaoru. Definitely not a good picture. I guess, I don't have any other choice. I'll just have to follow my heart… let the river flow its course…Kenshin sweatdropped. I'm absolutely losing it. I can't believe I am starting to sound like Aoshi… 

Kaoru bit her lower lip as she observed the expressions playing on Kenshin's face. Finally mustering up all her courage, she took a deep breath and asked, "Kenshin, is something bothering you?"

            Kenshin was snapped out of his contemplation as he turned to her with a questioning look and squeaked, "Oro!?"

            Kaoru blushed at the cute look he gave her. "I mean… you look like you're in deep thought. Care to tell me why?" she asked nervously while fidgeting with her fingers.

            Kenshin walked towards her and instead of answering her question, he just gave her a knowing smile. 

            Kaoru was supposed to yell at him for evading her query but, much to her surprise, Kenshin, held out his hand to intertwine it with hers. 

He whispered to her ears, "I was thinking about you."

Kaoru's eyes softened as her cheeks flushed a dark hue. She let out a sigh of contentment as they continued to walk in silence. With a single gesture, the air of tension between them faded, replacing it with warm and inviting aura.

            _Kenshin's hand is so warm against mine. I feel so secure with him at my side. Oh Kami! Thank you for this wonderful birthday. I was able to spend it with my friends, I received a gift from mother and now… Kenshin broke his barrier and held my hand. _Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment to savor the moment, _Oh Kenshin, if only… _Kaoru 's thoughts were cut short when she accidentally stumbled on a stray rock.

            With Kenshin's fast reflexes, he was able to move in front of Kaoru, catching her in time. Kenshin took a step back to regain their balance however, a protruding root tripped him causing both of them to fall with Kaoru on top.

            Kaoru blushed deeply upon the realization that her face was only centimeters away from Kenshin's. Both of them breathed heavily as their hearts beat furiously. Despite that, neither of them motioned to move. They just stayed in that position, gazing into each other's eyes. 

            Breaking the ice, Kenshin tucked a stray hair and whispered, "Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

            "Mou Kenshin! I was the one who fell on top of you and you're worried about me?" she feigned a frown as she rolled to her back. 

Kenshin got up quickly and offered his hand to help her stand. Kenshin smiled at her teasingly, "And I suppose that is a bad thing because…" 

"… I don't know!" she retorted, rolling her eyes. She accepted his hand gratefully as she crossed her arms, "It's just that… you always treat me like I am glass. Kenshin, I am not a little girl anymore and I am not  fragile."

Kenshin closed the distance between them and whispered in a husky voice, "Who said anything about you being a child? That thought never even crossed my mind… how can it, when all I see is a beautiful woman standing in front of me…"

Kaoru's knees weakened when Kenshin's words finally sank in. She lowered her head as the flush tainting her cheeks heightened to a new level.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her to support her. Looking directly into her eyes,  he continued, "… the reason why I treat you like glass is…"

Kaoru looked at him expectantly as she pressed her forehead against his causing their shallow breaths to mingle.

"…I want to protect the woman I want to share my entire life with…"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she raised her arms, wrapping them around Kenshin. She embraced him tighter, wanting to feel him closer as tears of joy began streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face in Kenshin's red locks and whispered, "Kenshin…"

Kenshin pulled back, wiped the tears from her eyes gently with his calloused hand and asked while gazing at her lovingly, "Will you give this unworthy man the honor of marrying you, Kaoru?"

 Kaoru nodded, her eyes glistening. _He called me by my name, with no honorifics. He finally broke the barrier! _She smiled triumphantly and exclaimed in outmost joy, "Yes Kenshin!! I will marry you!! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Kenshin lowered his head and captured Kaoru's lips for a sweet and lingering kiss. _Now that Enishi's grudge had been resolved, we have our new peaceful life ahead of us. _

In between the kisses, Kaoru murmured, "Kenshin… say my name again. I want to hear it."

            "Kaoru," he said, "I love you." _Finally… peace._

**Author's Notes:**

Whew! I spent almost half a day, researching for the names of my characters. I wanted this fic to be done with every detail meticulously considered. I was supposed to post this with the prologue but I wasn't finished with the research yet. About the Renaissance thing, sorry for the slip, it was my mistake. I already edited the chap and deleted that part. When I wrote the word Renaissance I wasn't thinking of Van Gogh yet, and then when I decided to use Van Gogh, I forgot about the Renaissance part. By the way, for your information, Van Gogh's early works were during the time of the fic. I don't know if he painted dinner plates [which I strongly doubt], but that time I know that he wasn't yet known that is why he was introduced as a no-name artist.

            I got the idea of sealing Marcus up in the wine cellar from the "Cask of Amontillado" written by Edgar Allan Poe.

All of the original character's names have either allusions or kanji meanings.

Tobe- alluded to William Faulkner's "A Rose for Emily". Tobe played as her ever loyal manservant. Tobe's character in that fic is a very submissive helper whom I believe rarely spoke. Don't worry, the Tobe in my fic will at least acknowledge the presence or the orders of his master or mistress.

Regan- she is alluded to William Shakespeare's "King Lear". I don't know if you've noticed but Regan is a strong name, a man's name even. Even its pronunciation shows lack of finesse and softness.

Marcus- the name is alluded to Marcus Antonius. Antonius is blatantly stereotyped as an unrestrained, cruel and violent madman. This stereotype fits the character that Marcus portrays.

Laios- alluded to King Laios in Sophocles' "Oedipus Rex". King Laios was the king whose son was cursed to kill him and bed his wife. The story **won't** go in that direction but I want to use Laios as his surname to emphasize something that will be revealed in the future.

Yuku- Yu- to bow; Ku- eternal; I guess if put together it means, forever submissive or obedient.

Miharu- the name of Kaoru's mother. Mi- beautiful; Haru- sunny day. It means beautiful as a sunny day. 

Reiko- Regan's Japanese name. It was given to her by Marcus. Rei- sounds of jewels; Ko- child. It means… child as precious as jewels.

Vocabulary

Hacienda- Ranch

**Thanks to all who left a review and even those who didn't…**

Marstanuki-chan- don't worry… this isn't an angst fic.

Hana-chan- thanks a lot! Hehehe… a new conflict arises

Gypsy-chan- female version of shishio x_x;; hehehe

Susan- I actually had a hard time on that chap… ask midori… anywayz, I'm glad you my hard work paid off

JML- you'll just have to see for yourself ::wicked grin::

Emerentiana- the journals will play a major role on the introduction of the conflict.

Macy- sorry about that, I already changed it

Midori- sorry for that… I'll send the next chaps soon.

Dementedchris- I take that as a compliment esp. from a lit grad. =) thanks!

Bunny- I'm glad you liked it. I was really nervous about it.

Demon-wolf- I hope you'll continue the r&rs!

**Special thanks to Midori, my editor on this fic.**

**Read and Review Minna!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Chapter Two 

Kaoru woke up to the sweet singing of birds perched on the nearby tree. The sun's rays passed through her window, making her warm under the thin bed sheets. She sat up and stretched her arms as she arched her back, feeling as if she was on top of the world. She stifled a yawn and smiled to herself, "This is going to be a wonderful day…"

"Oi busu! Wake up!! Time for breakfast!!! Hurry up! I want to start training already!!!" Yahiko yelled, pounding the shoji door

Kaoru smile was replaced with a smirk. She said to herself, "Then again, maybe not." She dressed up immediately while Yahiko continued to pound on the door. When she had finished donning her kimono, she snapped the door open, glaring at Yahiko SD-faced as steam went out of her head. She whacked Yahiko on the head and snarled, "Stop banging the door you brat! I'm already awake!!!"

Yahiko fell to the floor with a big lump forming on his head. He quipped, "Oi busu! What's with the face? Isn't it too early in the morning to look that ugly? Hahahaha!"

Kaoru's face reddened in anger as she prepared clobber her most _respectful _student. "Why you!!!"

Kenshin suddenly appeared from behind, saving ten years from Yahiko's life. He asked in a sweet voice, "Koishii, is there anything wrong?"

"Koishii!??" Yahiko paled and fainted.

"Mou Kenshin!" Kaoru said, giving him a cute pout. "I thought this was going to be a beautiful day but…" she sighed. 

Kenshin approached her and held her hand, "Is there anything wrong?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and pointed towards Yahiko's direction, "I suppose shocking him about our engagement is **not** a good thing."

Kenshin sweatdropped and squeaked, "Oro!"

~~~~~

            "Oi Kenshin! Why the assembly? Don't tell me we're going to have a post-birthday party celebration. You know, I am always up for that," Sano grinned while chewing on his fishbone.

            "Maa, maa, Sano. That is not it," Kenshin sweatdropped. "Let's just wait for everyone before we begin," Kenshin smiled as he sat down in front of Sano.

            Yahiko entered the room, looking very smug. He glanced at Kenshin mischievously and said, "I know what this is all about! Hehe! Kenshin and…"

            The rest of Yahiko's sentence was muffled when Kaoru covered his mouth from behind. She threatened, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yahiko-chan! Not unless, you want me to tell Tsubame that you…" She paused for a moment to think and whispered so that only Yahiko can hear her, "… that I caught you one time frenching your hands to practice your first kiss."

            Yahiko blushed furiously as he shook his head violently to show his submission to Kaoru. She let his mouth go as he slumped on the floor, defeated. "Che!"

            Sano raised an eyebrow and asked, "Jou-chan, what's with the mystery?"

            "Just wait, Sano. Have you informed Dr. Genzai and Megumi to come here?" Kaoru inquired, trying to avoid his question.

            "Yes, Dr. Genzai is already on his way but Megumi cannot come." Sano said sadly.

            "Why?" Kenshin asked, concern evident on his voice

            "Don't worry, Kenshin. It is nothing bad actually." 

            Kenshin took the hint and stopped pressing Sano. He gave an audible sigh as he stared at Kaoru lovingly.

            Kaoru held his gaze for a while, then, looked away, blushing. "Yahiko, aren't you going to fetch Tsubame-chan?" she inquired.

            Yahiko frowned and replied, "I can't. She accompanied Tae to do some _woman things_. Don't worry, busu, I already told them. They are coming."

            Kaoru exhaled deeply as she paced the room back and forth to ease her tension.

            "Geez, Jou-chan. Calm down! You're freaking me out! It's not like you're going to announce that you're pregnant or something!" Sano yelled irritatingly.

            "Oro!" Kenshin fell [rk style], while Yahiko snickered loudly.

            "It can't be!!" Sano protested as he felt his brotherly protectiveness rising up. He fisted his hand, grabbed Kenshin's collar and held him up in the air, "Teme!!! Don't tell me you knocked her up without marrying her!!!"

Kaoru fumed, punching Sano to the other end of the room, "Hentai!!!"

Just then, Tae, Tsubame and Dr. Genzai entered the room, shock written all over their faces. Tae muttered, covering her mouth, "Oh my…"

Kaoru felt as if a pail of icy water had been poured over her head. Finally calming down, she self-consciously sat beside Kenshin while fiddling with the edges of her sleeves."

"Tae-dono, Genzai-sensei and Tsubame-chan, please join our circle," Kenshin said as he motioned them to sit.

They all had a serious looks on their faces as they glanced at each other nervously, waiting for someone to break the ice.

Finally, Sano couldn't take the tension anymore. He punched the floor and growled, "Will someone please just tell us what's going on!!?"

Kenshin and Kaoru glanced at each other at the same time causing them both to giggle. This infuriated Sano even more, causing the other people in the group to sweatdrop.

Trying to pacify Sano, Dr. Genzai interjected, "Kaoru-chan, what was the important announcement that you were going to tell us?"

Kaoru bit her lip nervously, silently pleading Kenshin for help. Kenshin took her hint by placing his hand on top of hers. 

Tae and Tsubame stared at Kenshin in shock while Sano's jaw dropped as they witnessed Kenshin's display of affection. In contrast, Dr. Genzai didn't seem even a bit surprised. He just smiled at them as a father would, upon seeing his daughter happy.

Kenshin shifted closer to Kaoru and said, "I know this way overdue but I want to announce to all of you, our dearest friends and family, that Kaoru and I are going to get married."

Kaoru never felt happier upon seeing the joyous reaction of the people she considered as _family._

Tae and Tsubame approached her and gave her a tight hug. Tae whispered into Kaoru's ears, "It's about time, Kaoru-chan… I guess, you won't need that see-through yukata to seduce him anymore…"

Kaoru and Tsubame blushed a crimson hue as Tae continued, "Oh well, you can still use it for the honeymoon! Maybe you can even borrow handcuffs from Inspector Fujita, if you know what I mean," Tae winked as she gave her own scary version of the _Megumi-laugh_, "Ohohoho!!"

Meanwhile, Sano slapped Kenshin hard on the back as he chuckled, "I can't believe you actually did it! I was kindda getting worried about Yahiko marrying Tsubame before you two…"

"Oro!"

"…but I guess, you still have it in you!" Looking carefully to both sides, Sano whispered, "Ano… Kenshin, between friends… I mean you had wandered Japan for so long and…" Lowering his voice even more, "… do you still know how to…"

Kenshin clicked his sakabattou as he glared at Sano with amber eyes.

Sano grinned nervously as he waved his hands in front of him to placate the upset swordsman, "Maa, maa, Kenshin… you don't need to go Battousai on me…" Sweat was beginning to form on Sano's forehead as Kenshin's eyes flickered with rage, "…of course you know how to pleasure Jou-chan…" 

Kenshin growled and slowly unsheathed his sakabattou.

_Oops, wrong choice of words. _Inching backwards towards Yahiko, he stuttered, "Come on, Kenshin. Of course, you're the man. Right, Yahiko? Kenshin's the man!!!"

Yahiko looked at him quizzically and smirked, "What's the matter, tori-ata…" Yahiko was unable to finish his sentence when he saw the amber fires in Kenshin's eyes.

Fortunately, Kaoru saw the situation and called out, "Kenshin, is there anything wrong?"

Kenshin's eyes returned to their violet hue as he walked towards Kaoru, "No, dear. Everything is alright."

Kaoru blushed at the endearment as she smiled at her fiancée.

Caressing her cheeks with his finger, he whispered, "You look so pretty when you blush."

Kaoru blushed even deeper as she feigned a pout, "Mou Kenshin! Stop teasing…"

"I'm not teasing. Is there something wrong about complimenting my beautiful fiancée?" Kenshin said huskily as he titled her chin for a kiss.

            Kaoru shyly leaned forward, making it easier for him to brush his lips against hers. Kaoru sighed in contentment as she melted in his arms.

~~~~~

            "Nana?" Regan called out. "Are we all packed up?"

            "Yes, dear," Yuku said as she pointed at their stack of luggage. "Are you sure that this is all we need?"

            Regan nodded, "I don't need to bring all my clothes because when we get there, we would have to wear kimonos to blend in. I'm just going to bring my favorite dresses for mama. You know, she might like it." 

            "I'm sure she will." Pausing for a moment, Yuku asked worriedly, "Regan, are you sure about leaving the hacienda to the servants?" 

            "Nana, you don't need to worry. I trust Tobe. He had been our loyal ally since I was a child. I **know **he'll take care of things. Besides, even if the hacienda's economy plummets because of the incapacity of the servants, I don't really care. The hacienda belongs to Marcus not me and I really don't plan to return here. This place will just bring back bad memories. The most important thing is we have enough money here to support my **real** family in luxury."

            "Alright then, child. I trust your decisions."

"How long will it take for us to get there? I'm really excited."

"A couple of weeks or in a few months, I suppose. I am not quite sure but I purchased tickets for the fastest ship here in Spain. The trader told me that it will cut our travel time in half."

Regan was pleased. After a couple of seconds, she placed her finger at her temple and looked thoughtful, "Nana, did you packed all the money and jewelries?"

            "Yes, they are in the black suitcase."

            "Hmmm… why do I have this feeling that we forgot something important…" Regan exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "I know! How could I forget? Tell Tobe to load the carriage now.  I'll be right back!" With that, she bolted to Marcus' study room.

~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to all those who left a review and even those who didn't 

Hana-chan, Midori-chan, Marstanuki, SBR, Ali-chan, Bunny, Gypsy-chan, Omochi, M@ry, JML- thank you! I'm glad you liked the proposal… I've always wanted to write a different yet, waffy one. Thank you for appreciating that scene.

Susan- hmmm… actually Regan's not that bad…

Shiari- don't we all wish that?

Takato Takaishi- hmm… love reading literature… hehehe we took that story up during gradeschool, I think.

JK the Nuriko-sama Worshipper- hehehe… I wonder what I said to make you sing that… 

Nameless- thanks for the suggestion… I was actually thinking of a title for this chap.

Dementedchris- I commend you for your insight. ::wink!::

**Special Thanks to Midori-chan… my beta-reader. I owe you a lot!**

**Important Announcement!**

~~~Readers… here's the deal… I'll update 'Deadly Family Ties' and 'Surfacing Hearts' 6:00pm Hong Kong time every Tuesday and Friday. I'll try to finish the next chap by then. I don't want you to wait for so long ^_^ …all I ask from you is to please leave a review so I would know what you think of the chap. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms and encouragement are welcome.****


	4. Chapter Three

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Three 

"Good morning, Kaoru!" Kenshin greeted cheerfully as he opened the shoji doors to Kaoru's room.

"Goo moring, Kenshi…" Kaoru replied sleepily as she turned around to face him.

Kenshin smiled as he looked at Kaoru lovingly. He caressed her cheek as he kissed her forehead.

"Hmmm…" Kaoru smiled, fluttering her eyes open. She stared at Kenshin's soft violet eyes and mumbled, "I'll never ever get tired of waking up at the sight of your eyes."

Kenshin leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips as he pulled up the covers to cover her exposed body.

Kaoru blushed at the realization that her yukata had loosened, leaving almost nothing for the imagination. She fidgeted with the edges of the sheet embarrassingly as she stammered, "Ano… Kenshin, will you turn around for a moment… I am just going to fix myself."

Kenshin nodded, amused as he did what he was told. Kaoru sat up and tightened the sash of her yukata. When she had finished, she said, "You can turn around now."

Kenshin faced her, placing her hands in between his, "Kaoru, I just want to tell you that Sano and I are going around town to look for work."

Kaoru smiled teasingly and said while playing with the edges of his gi, "What for? Kenshin, isn't doing the laundry here in the dojo a decent enough job for you?"

Kenshin chuckled as he kissed her smiling lips. "I just want to provide my future wife with everything she wants."

Kaoru smiled with her eyes glistening as she wrapped her arms around him for a soft embrace. She whispered to his ears, "You're all I want Kenshin… Nothing more… No material thing can replace the wonderful love you have given me."

Kenshin smiled, "I feel the same way, love. But, I want to be able to support our family. You do want a family, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru tightened her embrace around him as she said joyously, "Of course, Kenshin! We will build our own family together."

Kenshin pulled back and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He placed a finger on Kaoru's lips and said knowingly, "Don't worry about us, okay? I'll be home soon. In the meantime, enjoy your day!" Kenshin smiled at her and motioned to leave.

"Take care, anata!" Kaoru blushed at the endearment she used.

Kenshin pressed on last kiss on her lips before he left.

Once the shoji doors were closed, she sighed to herself, _Hmmm… What should I do today? _She stood up, folded her futon and changed into her kimono. She was about to leave the room when something caught her eye, _Mother's journal._ She kneeled down in front of it and gently touched its edges as if it were something very delicate that she should handle with outmost care. She stared at it intensely as images and memories of her mother flooded her. She raised her finger and traced the writings on the front page, "Mi… ha… ru… Beautiful as a sunny day."  She lifted the journal and hugged it to her chest as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Mother… thank you for this gift. Finally, I will be able to get to know you the way I should." Kaoru brushed away the tears as she stood up to leave the room.

~~~~~

            "Oi Kenshin! What kind of job do you have in mind?" Sano asked while chewing on his fishbone.

            "I don't really know, Sano. I just want a decent job that pays good money. After Kaoru and I get married, I don't want her to teach at other dojos anymore. I want to be our family's breadwinner… I suppose… you and I share the same motivation, right Sano?"

            "You're right, Kenshin. Kitsune-chan is going to give birth in two months. It is not that I want Megumi to quit her job, I mean, she'll never do that. It is her passion. I just don't want to be an irresponsible father. I want to be able to help with the household expenses... Y'know, support my family."

            "Sano, I always knew Megumi was good for you…"

            "You know what? You're right." Stopping in front of an establishment, Sano grinned and scratched his head, "This is the place." 

            Kenshin looked dumbfounded and squeaked, "Oro?"

            "Well, you said you wanted a decent job that pays good money. You never said anything about honorable!! Besides, what our women don't know won't hurt us" Sano said while dragging his red-head friend inside the building.

            "But Sano…."

~~~~~

After eating breakfast, Kaoru searched around the dojo for a place where she could curl up and read. The dojo was pretty quiet, considering that it was empty, so silence was not the question. She was looking for the perfect spot. Finally, she sat down under the sakura tree behind the dojo, _This is where mother and I used to sit when she was teaching me how to read and write… this is also the tree where she sat while watching father train me Kamiya Kasshin Ryu… This spot bears so many memories because our family used to stay here always… After they left, I hardly came here… until now that is._ Kaoru folded her knees to the side as she opened the journal to the first page…

_September 12, 1859_

_This has been a wonderful day. Aki and I met by the river to talk. I arrived there early so I sat on a log and patiently waited for him while I read a book to pass time. He was late, as usual… but I didn't mind. I knew that he had business to attend to. He is a very busy man and I understand that because he is a trader. Oh! How I would love to travel and see the world with him._

_As I was staring at my reflection on the river, I heard a branch crack behind me. I turned around and I caught him trying to sneak behind me. I frowned at him but it was immediately replaced with a smile when he handed me a beautifully wrapped package. I opened it eagerly, as a child, who cannot wait for his sweets, would. I stared at it in awe. It was a fine-looking book with my name engraved on the front page. When I opened it, I was surprised. It was blank. I looked at him quizzically so he explained to me that I was supposed to be the author of this book and I should write down the special things that happened to me. Hmm… Special events… Oh! I know! I'll write down the day we first met… that is certainly a special day._

Kaoru closed the book for a moment and asked herself, "Aki? Does that mean that my mother loved someone before my father?" She brushed that thought aside and continued reading…

_…Aki and I met last month. It was raining very hard that day. Good thing, I brought my parasol with me or else I would have been stranded in the rain. _

_While searching for a gift for my mother at the market, I saw him. He was standing in the rain. He looked so gorgeous. I cautiously walked towards him so that I could observe his features carefully. Even at first glance, I knew he wasn't Japanese. He had dark hair and deep gray eyes.  As I stared at his soft eyes, I was so shocked when he turned and smiled my way. We held each other's gaze for a moment. I didn't know what came over me but I found myself inching towards him. I raised up my umbrella to cover us both and smiled, "Would you like to share?" He smiled back at me and that was it… that was how we met. _

            _He told me his name was Marcus Laios. His name sounded lousy in Japanese so he told me to call him Aki instead. Aki… just perfect… as perfect as the autumn rain that brought us together._

Kaoru closed her eyes to contemplate on the things her mother wrote in her journal. She chuckled, "Well I guess, I know now which side of the family I got my boldness." She gave an audible sigh as she rested her back on the trunk of the sakura tree. _I wonder who that Aki is._

Kaoru was snapped out of her musings when she heard Megumi call her from the dojo. She stood up, dusted her kimono and brought her precious treasure as she entered the dojo from the back. "Sorry, Megumi. I was reading in the back. Is there anything wrong?"

Megumi giggled and replied, "Silly girl, of course there is nothing wrong. Sano already told me the good news. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come during your big announcement. You know, morning sickness."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. Much to Kaoru's surprise, Megumi walked towards her and gave her a sisterly hug, "Oh Kaoru-chan I am so happy for you!"

Kaoru smiled sincerely, "Thank you, Megumi. Come, let's sit down at the living room and drink some tea."

Megumi followed her lead as she said, "I am glad Ken-san had finally decided to permanently settle down. You know, Kaoru, I always knew that you were all he needed to stop being a rurouni…"

Kaoru bowed her head slightly to show her appreciation as she placed down the tray containing the tea and mochi. She whispered, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "Ano… don't worry Kenshin was the one who prepared those."

Megumi chuckled, "Oh come on, Kaoru. Don't tell me that after all this time, it took you until now to realize that you're a bad cook! Ohohoho!!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows as she looked at Megumi piercingly.

"Maa, tanuki-chan, it was just a joke," Megumi rolled her eyes as she continued, "Seriously… In you, Kenshin found the answer he had been searching for in his ten years of wandering. In the same way, you filled the emptiness of your heart through him. Kaoru, if only you know how lucky you are to have each other."

Kaoru's eyes softened as she embraced Megumi. She whispered, "I know. Thank you. This means so much to me."

Megumi nodded, "… Make each other happy." 

"I will." _I will live to make him happy, _Kaoru inwardly smiled.

Megumi pulled back as fox ears appeared from her head, "Speaking of happy, I know ways and positions that will make him the happiest man on earth! Ohohohoho!!!!"

            Kaoru blushed a very deep shade of scarlet as she exclaimed, 'Megumi!!! That is none of your business and I… we… we have no plans of doing that anytime soon so…"

"Oh come on, Kaoru… We're both women here. Don't tell me you've never dreamed of having Kenshin… Don't you find him attractive?"

"Of course I do, I actually think that he has the most sexiest butt. Don't you think so, Megu—"

            "Oro!!!" Kenshin piped out.

            "Kenshin!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed, feeling her face on the verge of exploding. "How… How long have you been there?"

            "Long enough," Sano said casually as he approached Megumi, giving her a slight kiss on the lips. "Che! Didn't know you had in you, Jou-chan!" Sano winked.

            Megumi smiled widely, finding the scene before her quite amusing.

            Kaoru fumed and punched Kenshin across the room, "Kenshin you idiot!!! Don't you even know how to knock or say you're home!!?"

            "Orororororo!!!"

            "Take it easy on him, Jou-chan. Kenshin had a hard day."

            "Oh," Kaoru's face fell as she approached her swirly-eyed fiancée. "Ano… Kenshin, are you alright?"

            "Yes, Kaoru, don't worry." Kenshin fixed himself up and stood in front of Kaoru. He gave her a wide smile and announced gleefully, "Sano and I found ourselves a new job!!!"

            "Which is?" Megumi asked curiously.

            Kaoru looked at him questioningly.

            "…"

            "Which is?" Megumi repeated.

            Kaoru's eyes began to twitch in irritation as she demanded, "Well, what the hell is it!!?"

            "It's a…" Kenshin began

            Kaoru and Megumi looked at Kenshin expectantly.

            "…secret." Sano finished.

            Kaoru and Megumi exchanged looks and grinned evilly. 

            The men noticed this and sweat began to form on their foreheads as they remembered an earlier thought, _What our women don't know won't hurt us… Uh-oh…_

The next thing they knew was… total darkness.

**Author's Notes:**

Now that the background has been completely established. Major revelations in the next chapter. Wait for it everyone!!! Expect a fast-paced disclosure of events for the entire fic.

**Thanks to all those who left a review and even those who didn't!**

Hana-chan- that brat musn't have expected it! I know!!! The graphics are terrific… 

Dora-chan- thanks for reviewing every chap. I really appreciate it!! (1)Regan is very strong… she has to be… (2) Ewww!!! No way am I going to write about a necrophiliac! Yech! (3) Me, too. I don't like them paired with others. But I am a big fan of alternate pairings as long as it doesn't include Kenshin or Kaoru.

Shiraha, Susan, Battousai Angel, Macy- You'll know soon enough. I'm going to speed up the pace a little bit for the next chapter. I don't want to waste precious chapters. 

Demon-wolf-  more to come! I'm trying to finish everything before my vacation ends.

Hatokirei, Midori-chan- I know, no wonder Kaoru always beat him up then again, it makes me wonder why Battousai won't beat him… oh no! forget that Sano is so cute!

Chocobo_no_miko- let's just say that waff serves as my therapy. =)

Emerentiana- I'm glad… I wanted to make it different yet sweet.

JK- thanks… is that a promise? I'll always expect your reviews, ok?

JML- yep! You got me there! LOST is a perfect word to describe her. Hmmm… about the honeymoon… I was thinking of writing a Lem— oh, nevermind.

Gypsy-chan- I'm so glad you appreciated the comic relief I added for the story because there won't be any in the last few chaps. It's going to be dark but don't worry waff will come. Can't live without waff! ::winks::

Marstanuki- hehehehe… you really don't like Megumi, don't you? Don't worry. She won't actually do much in this fic but she is important in bringing out another revelation.

Special thanks to Midori-chan for beta-reading this!

Hope you enjoy this so far!!! PLEASE tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions, reactions, constructive criticisms, love advice ::whoops::, waff demands are welcome!


	5. Chapter Four

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Four 

Kaoru's routine gradually changed since she received her mother's diary. Every morning, after eating breakfast, she would immediately go to her spot and read. At first, Yahiko got really annoyed because he wanted to start his lessons early in the morning. As days passed, Yahiko finally understood. Learning things about one's past… one's family… one's mother was important. If it had happened to him, he would have done the same thing. For a compromise, Yahiko adjusted his work at the Akabeko. Instead of working afternoons, he worked during mornings and evenings. During afternoons, he and Kaoru trained together with her new students.

This day was no different from the previous days. Kenshin left early with Sano for their work after eating breakfast with her. As soon as Kenshin left, she sat under the tree to resume with her reading. Turning to the page she had marked the day before, she started to read.

December 15, 1859 

            _I am so sad today…I can't believe mother and father!!! I had introduced Aki to them… I thought they'd be happy for me but they weren't!!!! They have forbidden me to from talking to him or even seeing  him! They told me that I shouldn't marry a foreigner, that I shouldn't trust them!  Can you believe that? They don't even know him yet they put harsh judgments upon him! Ugh! I don't know what to do!! I don't think I'll be able to last without him… I love him so much! I just don't understand why they won't even give him the chance!!! Aki… if only you can hear me… please come and get me…_

Kaoru flipped through the next few pages, just scanning the contents. _It seems that mother really loved him. All that I had read so far is that she had been so lonely and depressed… that she feels so empty. I am really beginning to wonder if mother really loved father. But… no matter how obscured my childhood memories are… I am quite sure that mother indeed loved my father... but… what if… _

Kaoru's musings were cut short when she turned to the next page of the journal. She was so surprised when she saw smeared spots of inks. She ran her fingers over them and whispered to herself_, "Mother's teardrops…" _

_January 11, 1860_

_            Aki gave up on me… He didn't fulfill his promise…He left me.  I guess he never really loved me anyway. _

_I went to the market today because mother asked me to buy kobe and sashimi for dinner. As usual, I tried to look for him… And as usual, I failed. The only difference is… whenever I get disappointed on not seeing him, a drop of hope still remains that maybe… just maybe, the next time I will go to the market, I will see him, just like that rainy, autumn day. But now, all my hopes have been shattered. _

_I overheard the traders talking to themselves about Aki going back to his homeland. They said something about him getting married. I felt my heart break into tiny pieces when I heard that but I fought to maintain my composure. No. I cannot breakdown. Not in front of people. Not in front of my parents. Not until now… when I am all alone… as I had always been. I should have known it would never work out. Maybe I am just one of those people who is meant to be alone._

~~~~~ 

            "Sano, I can't believe I let you convince me to accept this job," Kenshin muttered under his breath.

            Sano growled, "Kenshin, if you think I am enjoying this, you are dead wrong! It's not like we really had other options. We were so desperate for jobs. Can't you remember that _providing for your future wife_ speech you gave me last week?"

            "Oro!?"

            "Don't give me that oro shit. We have to stick together! Can't you remember how the women tormented us when they found out!?" Sano yelled, SD-faced.

            "Maa, maa, Sano," Kenshin said, waving his hands in front of Sano. "I know we have to stick together on this but, can we find a more **honorable **job than…"

            "Shut up, Kenshin!!! I already know what we are doing and I don't need you to rub it in!!" Sano paused for a moment and continued in softer voice, "Besides, kitsune-chan and I need the extra money. She told me that after giving birth, she wants to go back to Aizu." 

            "Oh," Kenshin's face fell. "So you're leaving Tokyo?"

            Sano nodded sadly. "Kitsune-chan wants to establish our family in Aizu, where she grew up."

            "I understand. When are you going to announce that?"

            "I don't know… Megumi told me to keep it a secret for now. Will you do the same?"

            "Of course. Don't forget to visit because Kaoru will miss you two terribly," Kenshin smiled.

            "Yup, we'll visit when you and Jou-chan already have a kid or two," Sano winked.

            "Oro!" Kenshin turned beet red at Sano's comment.

            Sano snickered as he went back to work.

            Minutes later, Kenshin gave an audible sigh, "I have got to find a better job than this!!" _What will Kamiya Koshijiro say… He might rise from the grave to tell me that I am not worthy and honorable of his daughter._ Kenshin's eyed widened as he squeaked,"Oro!"__

            Sano looked at him quizzically, _Who would've thought that beneath his dorky rurouni exterior, lies the legendary hitokiri of the Bakumatsu?_

~~~~~

April 17, 1860 

            _It has been a long time since I last wrote. I guess after the last entry that I wrote… I never felt like writing anymore… Not until now, that is. As I was walking home from the market, three men surrounded me and tried to assault me. I was very, very scared that time but then, this man came and he saved me…_

_Will I ever see him again?_

April 24, 1860 

_I had finally met him. Koshijiro Kamiya. The man who saved me… I never really took notice of him when we first met. All I could remember was he carried me home while I cried on his chest. I wouldn't normally allow myself to be carried nor to cry on a stranger's chest but there was something about him the soothed me. He is a really good-looking man but that isn't what draws me to him. Is it because he is warm and sweet? Is it because he is a simple man with a simple ambition, which is to live a peaceful and happy life? I am not quite sure. All I know is that I have grown fond of him even on our first meeting and I am really looking forward to seeing him again._

_You know what? I am starting to believe that time **does** heal all wounds… and it brings you closer to your true happiness._

            Kaoru passed and smiled inwardly, _Mother did love father after all. I am so relieved. For a moment there, I thought she would not get over Aki. Hmm… _She raised her finger to her temple as she held a faraway look on her face,_ Maybe she was just infatuated with Aki because of his unique features or because of his exoticism. I mean, he is after all a foreigner. Kenshin's red hair and violet eyes really captivated me… hmm… then again, I really loved Kenshin. However, it's different because of all the things we had experienced together. Mou!! This is confusing me even more! _Kaoru sighed in resignation as she continued to read.

_August 16, 1860_

_            While my family and I were having dinner with Koshijiro, I had the surprise of my lifetime. He asked my father for my hand in marriage! I can't believe it!!! I knew we loved each other but I never thought that he would want to settle down four months after we first met. Not that I don't want to… I am actually sooo happy! I'm just surprised. Best part of all… my father and mother both agreed. They said that Koshijiro is an honorable and kind man. They trust that he will be able to support me well and make me happy. I still can't believe it… in a month's time, I will be called Miharu Kamiya! I was so happy that I jumped from my seat and kissed Koshijiro in front of my parents. I saw my father's eyes twitch but my mother just held his hand and smiled at both of us. _

_To be with the man I love… there's nothing more I can ask._

When Kaoru turned to the next page, she gasped. It wasn't like the previous pages. The brush strokes were heavy and somehow depicted anger. It was the shortest entry she had seen so far. Almost reluctantly, she started to read.

September 8, 1860

_I never want to see him again!!! How could he do that to me!!!! I hate him!!!_

Kaoru closed the journal immediately as incoherent thoughts flashed on her mind. Her heart beat rapidly in nervousness, What does this mean? Does she hate my father? I thought that she loved him so much but… Kaoru shook her head in frustration, tears falling from her eyes. She whimpered, "I am so confused. What could father have done to cause mother this hate?? What?" She buried her face into her hands as her shoulders shook violently. By reading her journal, I really feel as if I know her. I know that it will take so much to upset her… What could have happened? her mind mentally screamed. 

~~~~~

"Kaoru," Kenshin began, glancing her way. "Is there something bothering you?"

Kaoru shook her head but her eyes reflected her sadness.

Kenshin dropped his chopsticks and titled her chin as if inspecting her face carefully. He whispered to her in a sweet voice, "Kaoru, you're not okay." He placed his hand on her eyes, coaxing them to close. Then, he gently pressed them, causing her tears to fall. "See?" 

            Kaoru lowered her head as tears started streaming from her eyes. _No… I shouldn't bother Kenshin with my "non-existent" problems. Should I consider these as non-existent? I mean, it is somewhat non-existent to think that my mom's problems happened decades ago. Is not knowing considered a problem?_

Kenshin walked towards her and hugged her from behind. He pulled her towards him, sitting her on his lap as he cradled her softly. He kissed the top of her head as he asked lovingly, "Kaoru… please tell me what's bothering you. Did anybody hurt you? Please… I'll do everything to help. I love you. I don't want to see you like this."

Kaoru's sobs grew louder upon hearing Kenshin's consoling voice. "It…it's no…nothing… really," she whimpered.

"Of course it is something, Kaoru. If it bothers you this much then it means something."

Kaoru look into his eyes with so much pain that it pierced him to look at her like that. "Kenshin… I can't marry you…"

Kenshin stared at her wide-eyed as he felt blood draining from his face.

"…not yet," Kaoru immediately finished, seeing panic cross his face.

Kenshin's eyes softened in relief. 

"Kenshin, the more I read mother's journal… the more confused I get. I had thought this over and I feel like I should get to know myself, including my past before…" she trailed off.

Kenshin hugged as he replied, "I understand your decision of postponing the wedding, it's alright with me as long as you don't change your mind about the whole wedding itself." 

"I won't, Kenshin. I promise."

Kenshin closed his eyes while tightening his embrace. He whispered to her ears, "Kaoru, I need you. I don't know what I would do without you. Please don't ever leave me, okay? Not in that manner. I love you and I want you to be my wife. I'm willing to wait until your ready."

"Thank you. I love you, too. Don't worry. I'll never leave you, baka. If I leave you, it would be throwing away my other half… no… it would be like throwing away my whole self. You complete me, Kenshin."

"As you do." Kenshin pulled back and kissed her tenderly on the lips, causing her to blush deeply. He pulled away momentarily and whispered while stroking her cheek, "You are so beautiful. I love it whenever you blush."

"Only for you, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered coyly. "Only you can make me feel this way." 

~~~~~

            That night, Kaoru tossed on and turned on her bed trying really hard to sleep. However, she failed miserably. Many questions plagued her mind. Questions about her mother, her father and Aki. They were questions about the distant past yet she felt taunted by them. She had asked herself why many times already but no answer came to her. All she knew was, she needed to find out. She needed to learn the past before moving on to the future. She only had one solution… to investigate. With that new resolve, she finally succumbed to sleep.

**Thanks for all those who left a review and even those who didn't! ^_^**

Dora-chan- hehehe… I'm glad you appreciated that line. …maybe… 

Midori-chan- Don't you think he has the cutest butt!!

JML- no… it's not gambling!

Gypsy-chan, Marstanuki- more revelations to come. Expect them each chapter! 

Hotohori, Macy, Battousai Angel, Hana-chan- You'll know their job sooner or later. ^_^

JK- I assure you there will be extreme waff once they get through all this.

Susan- hehehe… I know.

**Special Thanks to Midori-chan for editing this.**

Reviews, comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, encouragements and the like are welcome! ^_^

**More reviews = Happy chibi-angel! **

**Go on push that button and inspire me!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Chapter Five 

The next morning, Kaoru hummed her way to the dinning room. Kenshin looked at her quizzically and asked, "Good dreams, Kaoru?"

            "Not really…" Kaoru answered while fiddling with her fingers.

            Kenshin approached her, kissed her on the forehead and greeted, "Good morning, love. So… why are you in such a good mood?"

            "It's a secret!" 

Kenshin frowned at her, causing her to grin upon seeing his not-so-pleased facial expression. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Oh come on, Kenshin! Lighten up! If I am in a bad mood, you'll get worried. Don't tell me you're worried because I am in an extremely good mood."

Kenshin kneeled beside her and touched her nose lightly with his finger, "Kaoru… the reason why I am so worried is that you are not telling me why you are so happy. I feel as if you are planning to do something."

Kaoru smiled widely and nodded gleefully.

"So…"

"So?"

"So… what is it?" Kenshin asked eagerly.

"Well, like I told you before, there are many things written in my mother's journal that leave me baffled. It came to me that maybe…"

"…you can ask Dr. Genzai about it," Kenshin finished as if he read Kaoru's mind.

"Exactly!"

Kenshin pressed his lips to Kaoru's forehead and whispered, "Good for you, love. When are you planning to ask him?"

"After breakfast."

Kenshin bowed his head and said sadly, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I don't think I'll be able to accompany you because I have work."

"That's alright, Kenshin," Kaoru said, holding his hands. "I understand."

"What are you planning to ask him anyway?"

~~~~~

            "Dr. Genzai!" Kaoru called out as she knocked on the clinic's door. Hearing no response, she walked inside and looked around for anybody's presence. Kaoru sighed in disappointment, "Weird… the clinic never really becomes empty."

            Just then, the doors of one of the rooms flew open, almost giving Kaoru a heart attack. Dr. Genzai smiled at Kaoru's reaction and asked good-naturedly, "Kaoru-chan? What brings you here? Has the ointment I gave you for the dojo run out?"

             "Actually, that is not the reason why I came here."

            "Oh." Dr. Genzai raised his eyebrows and asked worriedly, "Is there anything wrong?"

            Kaoru shook her head replied,  "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

            "Okay, let's sit inside the consultation room so we can talk privately," Dr. Genzai said as he led his visitor to the other room.

            They sat across each other. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru asked, "Dr. Genzai, how long did you know my mother?"

            "I've known her since your father courted her. I had been the Kamiya's family doctor since your father was still a baby and I had just started practicing medicine."

            "Good," Kaoru smiled. "Were you close to my parents?"

            Dr. Genzai was starting to get nervous and he fidgeted on his seat. "Yes, Kaoru-chan, even before you were born, they always invited me over the dojo. I was also the one who took care of your grandparents before they passed away. Why do you ask?"

            "You see, I was reading mother's journal and…"

            Dr. Genzai's eyes widened when she mentioned the journal. He clumsily stood up, cutting off Kaoru's statement. He stammered, "Anoo… Kaoru-chan… I forgot I have to tend to another patient…" With that, he headed to the door.

            "Wait!!" Kaoru said, trying to catch up with him.

            Dr. Genzai turned around, not meeting her eyes.

            "Do you know who Aki is?"

            "Kaoru-chan, I am a very old man. I'm sorry I can't help you… You can't possibly expect me to remember your mother's ex-lover," Dr. Genzai paled when his words finally sank in. "I… I… have to go…" Dr. Genzai immediately went out of the room and entered one of the vacant receiving rooms. He leaned on the wall and sighed,  _I should never have given her the journal… But… that was one of her mother's last wishes… _He shook his head in frustration. _I shouldn't have. Now she is going to start asking questions that will break my heart to answer._

            Meanwhile, back at the consultation room, Kaoru's mind was swimming. _I heard it… and I know he is aware that he slipped. Why? Why does he avoid the topic?? I am not even going to ask him about Aki… he was just an introduction. I was going to ask if my father did anything to upset my mother. _Kaoru banged her fist on the table in utter frustration, "Why is this happening!!!? Instead of getting some answers, I am bombarded with even more questions!! Uuuggghhh!!!!" Kaoru closed her eyes and said to herself with much conviction, "I am not going to give up. I'll try to investigate some more then I'll ask him again." _Think Kaoru, think. Don't let your emotions get to you. Okay, I have to start in the beginning. Aki… _Kaoru snapped her eyes open and said out loud, "That's it!!!" 

~~~~~

            "Kenshin! My arm is already stiff and aching!!" Sano complained under his breath.

            Kenshin glared at him and snarled, "I don't think you have the right to complain, Sano! After all this was your idea.

            "Hold still!!!"

            "Sorry, sorry," Kenshin said, grinning softly.

"Oi! Greenhorn, what is this for anyway?"

"Oh, this is for the experiment I am doing entitled 'West meets East'"

Sano snarled, "Chikuso! why do we have to wear this thin white sheets and pieces of grass on our hair? This is embar— "

"Sanosuke-san! This is art and you should be honored that you are portraying Zues, god of the entire heavens!!"

Sano's face lit up and gave them a cocky smile, "Of course I am!"

"I am doing a  painting wherein I am incorporating Greek Mythology gods in the background of Japan," Ryuzaburo stated matter-of-factly.

Unable to contain himself, he glared at both of his companions, his eyes almost turning amber. He growled, "What I don't get is why I am supposed to wear this costume you gave me?!!?"

"Maa, maa, Himura-san, you are Cupid, god of Love. That is what you are supposed wear." Ryuzaburo replied softly to pacify him. _Nope! It is not a good idea to enrage the Hitokiri Battousai._

Kenshin's eyes twitched in anger as he burst out, "This is not a costume! This is UNDERWEAR!!!"

Sano stared at his red-faced friend, _This is definitely not good. I thought he would just _oro_ his way through this._

~~~~~

            Kaoru walked around the market with the sense of unfamiliarity overwhelming her. She had passed by the same streets, haggled in the same stalls, talked to the same vendors, yet… with all the pieces of her mother's memory obscuring her own… she felt lost. Actually, she knew exactly what to do… to ask the traders if they can recall a man named Aki. But on the way to the market, she felt her spirits dissipate when a realization dawned upon her. How can she expect people from a very busy market where traders and buyers come and go day and night, to remember a Spanish businessman, who used to sell some commodity she does not know, more than twenty years ago. Do you think I should change the order of the sentences… should I start with 'on the way to the market'? or is this okay?

            Kaoru knew she must not give up but a part of her was telling her that she did not need to burden herself with issues of the past that might have been long resolved. Not only had the talk with Dr. Genzai confused her even more, now, her mind was in turmoil whether or not she should proceed with the investigation. With a heavy heart, she walked towards the riverbank. Watching the soft ripples of the water had always soothed her. It also gave her peace of mind when she needed to think.

~~~~~

            After the mental, physical and emotional torture he went through during his modeling job, Kenshin was on his way back home. He was walking on his usual path  when a figure of a woman, he knew too well, caught his attention. Even at a distance, he knew that she was brooding. He slowly approached her and sat beside her. "It didn't turn out well, did it?" Kenshin asked in a tone, which asserted more of a statement than a question.

            Kaoru shook her head and wrapped her arms around Kenshin, seeking for warmth and support. She burst out crying, "I don't know why I trouble myself with all these. I know mother wouldn't want to burden me with past problems… I know that I should just give up… I don't know what to do, Kenshin… I don't know!! I really want to learn more about mother because we never really had gotten the chance to know each other but it seems so hopeless… with every bit of information I gather, I just become more confused…"

            Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru as he gently stroked her back, "Shhh…. Kaoru. Don't cry. You're right. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to burden you with past issues. Maybe she just wants you to learn from them or to get to know her better. Kaoru, she had a purpose for doing giving you her journal. Maybe you still can't figure that out now but you will… in time. Don't give up on her."

            "It's not that I want to give up on her. I just don't know what to do…" she sobbed.

            "I'll help you, Kaoru. You know I am here for you, right?" Kenshin tilted up her chin and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

            Kaoru nodded and asked softly, "Will you accompany me to the market? I was supposed to ask around before… before I lost hope."

            Kenshin kissed her gently on the lips and whispered, "That doesn't seem like the Kaoru I know…" He smiled teasingly, "Where's the determination? The courage? The strength? Where are these characteristics that make up the woman I love?"

            Kaoru smiled, "It's back. The man I love gathered up my broken pieces and mended it for me." With that, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. She murmured in between, "Thank you, love."

~~~~~

            That night, Kenshin and Kaoru snuggled on the front porch as they discussed their investigation.

            Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder, placed her arm around his waist and frowned, "Mou! This is such a tiring day!!"

            "At least nothing went to waste, ne?" Kenshin said as he pressed his cheek against Kaoru's hair.

            "I can't believe it! I thought no one would remember him. I was starting to lose hope after asking around for a couple of hours, but I had this gut feeling we would find answers. Who would have thought that the seemingly senile old man remembered him… not to mention worked for him." 

            "Appearances are often deceiving, Kaoru."

            "I know that…"

            "So what are you planning to do next?"

            "I don't know… Actually, the information we gathered wasn't that helpful. All that ojiisan said was he went back to his homeland last January 1860, just like mother said…" Kaoru paused for a moment and pouted, "Mou! We didn't really gather any new information." 

            "Cheer up! At least we already have a connection. We can ask him another set of questions tomorrow," Kenshin said as he cradled her slowly.

            "Speaking of questions… I stopped by Dr. Genzai's clinic like I told you this morning…"

            "And…"

            "Well, I asked him if he knew Aki. He denied it. I'm sure he knows something but I don't know why he won't tell me!"

            "Maa, maa, love. He has his reasons. Don't be upset with him. Maybe he just wants you to find out things for yourself."

            "Mou!" Kaoru sighed in exasperation.

            "Do you know that you're so cute when you do that?" Kenshin said cupping her cheeks for a kiss.

            Kaoru pulled away, blushing because of the kiss. She smiled, "Thank you, Kenshin."

            "What for?"

            "For supporting me. For loving me. For everything. I'm grateful even for the fact that you exist. That you're you. I love you."

            "Me too, Kaoru. So much." He smiled as he leaned towards her again for another kiss.****

**~~~~~**

Two months later…

            It was early dawn and a ship's loud horn could be heard across the distance, announcing its presence. It disembarked by the main dock as traders, visitors, men, women and children departed eagerly to embrace the new opportunities that awaited them in this foreign land.

            On one end of the boat, Regan took a deep breath as she slowly descended the stairs. She roamed her eyes around the foggy harbor, smiled and whispered to herself, "Tadaima…"

**Author's Notes:**

*What is Dr. Genzai hiding? You'll see…

*Finally! You know Sano and Kenshin's job! Hehehe… I hope I didn't disappoint you. I was supposed to go for the clown thing like chris suggested but I wanted them to do something new and weird and I don't know… crazy? Then I thought of Cupid and wallah! Kenshin on diapers… hehehehe!!!

*Regan is here!!! Yey! Read on and find out how she will affect the lives of Kenshin and Kaoru.

**For all my co-authors**, I am so sorry if I haven't been reviewing your new updates lately. I am really so tired and so busy these days. I promise, I'll review your fics as soon as I can. I can't wait!!!

**For all my readers:** I am currently constructing a webpage for my fanfictions. I need your help. Will you rate my each of my fics from one to five, one for Waff and three for ULTRA glucose overdose? I want to put a Waff Rating for each fic and since you are my readers, I think that it would be better for you to rate them. ^_^ thank you! I appreciate it very much!

Thank you to all those who read this fic and special thanks to those who left a review.

Dementedchris- thanks for the advice. I'll do that next time. Hehehe… Am I that transparent? ^_^

Hohotori- so what do you think of their job? Ehehehe… ^_^

Battousai angel- Yes! Thanks!

Gypsy-chan- hehehe… I'd have to hang myself if I did that! ^_^

Marstanuki- is it ok now?

Whodunnitgirl- thanks for the info, I'll keep that in mind.

Midori-chan- I also love that line! ^_^

Dora-chan- you are so good with this… hehehe. Thanks a lot for all your encouragement! I'll dedicate the next chap of 'Lie to Me' to you. Thanks for the two reviews, emails and even for listing me as one of your favorites. Little things mean a lot! And it drives me to work harder.

Tsuki-sama- Of course! I will never write an angst fic!!

Hana-chan- I hope I didn't stir up any more hentai thoughts. hehehe

JML- hehehe… what do you think of their jobs?

Susan- I always love waff especially when Kenshin and Kaoru supports each other on their problems.

Macy, Fuuzaki, JK- you'll know the answers soon enough. ^_^

**Special thanks to Midori-chan for beta-reading this!**

If you want me to email you for updates, leave your email add. ^_^

**Keep the reviews coming!!! Please leave a review and inspire me!!!**

****

**My site is almost finished!! I just need your ratings… **

**Visit me atwww.geocities.com/chibi_angelica/kkindulgence.html Tell me what you think, okay?**


	7. Chapter Six

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Six**

            "Nana, this place is just perfect, isn't it?" Regan said as she pranced around the main hall.

            "Yes, dear," Yuku replied as she hauled their remaining luggage. "It's incredible to know what money can buy."

            Regan nodded as she walked towards the left corner of the room. She traced her reflection on the mirror using her finger, smiling to herself, "The time has come to collect their debts."

            Yuku approached her and held her hand, "Regan, are you sure about this?"

            Regan was surprised at her query and asked in an almost hurt tone, "Why nana? Aren't you going to support me?"

            "Reiko…"

            "Don't call me Reiko!!! Marcus used to call me that!!!" she snapped.

            "Very well… Regan, I just want to remind you that if you continue with your plans… you are really selling your soul to the devil."

            Regan rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I think it's too late to worry about that. Have you forgotten? I lived with one for the past eighteen years of my life. I'm surprised you're telling me these things."

            Yuku hugged her from behind and whispered, "You know I'll always support you. I just want to make sure that you're certain about your plans."

            "I'm sure, nana. Very sure," She replied. Pulling back, she grinned maniacally "Hmph! Just when I thought, I was already crazy…. You know what, nana? I think the two-month boat trip was not healthy." Shaking her head in disapproval, she continued, "Definitely not healthy. You know why? It pushed my limitations further."

            "But it's all for the best, right?" 

"You're right," she sighed. "It **is** better that way. At least I already know the whole truth." She paused for a moment and continued in a grave voice, "No one is going to deceive me anymore." Turning to Yuku, she smiled and said in an enthusiastic voice, "Oh well… I'll just have to make them pay, nana." 

            "Will this make you happy?" she asked while raising her eyebrows.

            "Absolutely," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

            Yuku pulled Regan close for another hug and said with motherly affection, "I hope you'll finally find your happiness. It has been long overdue."

             "I don't think I'll ever be truly happy nana." Pulling back, her smile widened as she continued, "But don't worry, if I can't be happy, then I'll just have to make sure that they will be as miserable as I am." She walked towards their luggage and carried one of the shoulder bags. She turned around, waved her hand at her.  "Ja!"

            "Where are you going?"

            "Nana… Where else?" She rolled her eyes and continued in a mockingly slow manner, "I am going to look for them. How can I fulfill my plans if I don't even know where they are."

            Yuku nodded and replied, "You're right. I had other things on my mind. Sorry for that."

            Regan beamed at her for the last time and bolted out of the house.

            Yuku stared at her retreating figure, smiling inwardly, _Hmmm… I raised her up well. For a moment there, I thought she was going to hesitate. I am glad to know that she already has her mind set. _

~~~~~

            Yahiko was sweeping the front steps of the Akabeko when he saw a very beautiful lady walking towards him. His eyes almost fell from their sockets as he observed the lady from head to foot.. The lady was wearing a bonnet over her long, ebony hair. She had a sun-tanned complexion and red lips, which were accented by the long red Western dress she was wearing. Yahiko's eyes rested on the interesting eyepiece she was wearing, which concealed her the color and expression of her eyes, thickening her air of mystery. When the lady stopped in front of him, he swallowed a huge lump that suddenly formed in his throat

            The lady gave him a sweet smile and asked, "Can you help me, boy?"

            Yahiko didn't even notice that the lady called him his most despised word as he staggered to utter a decent syllable, "…Y.. Yes…"

            "Can you tell me which way leads to the Kamiya residence?"

            Yahiko's eyes lit up at the thought that this beautiful lady in front of him **might **know Kaoru and in turn, formally introduce them. He smiled at her and replied, "Go straight ahead. When you passed by the bridge, turn right to the third corner. You'll find the Kamiya dojo there."

            _Interesting… Kamiya dojo… _"Will I find Master Koshijiro there?"

            "No, he departed a couple of years after his wife…"

            Regan's eyes widened at the news. _This is not supposed to happen… After all my carefully planning, they just died on me! How dare they! _If she hadn't worn the sunglasses, Yahiko would easily notice the darkening of her eyes.

"… it is presently handled by his daughter, Kaoru."

Regan smiled, _Oh well, at least my sister is still here. She will just have to endure the full force of my plans. _Her smiled widened as she ruffled Yahiko's hair and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, boy."

Yahiko held his cheek in a trance as he watched the beautiful lady walk away. He sighed dreamily but when he turned around with a silly grin plastered on his face, he paled, "Tsu.. Tsubame… I can explain."

~~~~~

            "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo," she said aloud as she read the wooden block that hanged beside the dojo gates. "This is the right place." She beamed widely when suddenly, she heard shuffling sounds. She bolted to one corner to peer at the cause of the noise. _Hmm… looks like sister-dear has plans for this afternoon._

~~~~~

            That afternoon, Kaoru cancelled her training session with Yahiko to visit Megumi. Sano said that Megumi was feeling lonely and that she needed some company so Kaoru made time to accompany her friend. 

Megumi welcomed Kaoru in their house, giving her a reprimanding look. "Kaoru, when are you and Kenshin planning to set the date for your wedding?"

Kaoru was caught off-guard with the question, causing her to look down on her feet, suddenly finding it interesting, "Ano… Megumi…"

Megumi didn't give her the chance to continue as she babbled, "Have you planned out the invitations? Who are you going to invite anyway? How about the reception? What are you planning to wear?? Silly girl, you should know all these by now…"

Kaoru was beginning to get irritated at the interrogation so she blurted out, "I broke off the engagement…"

"What?" Megumi's jaw dropped, disbelief and shock written all over her face."

Kaoru suddenly felt her bile rising as she said more softer and calmer voice, "You heard me… I broke off the engagement…"

Megumi frowned at her for a second and then exploded, "Are you out of your mind!!!? You've waited so long for this and you are just going to throw all of these away? Surely, you must be crazy…" She shook her head in disapproval and observed  Kaoru's expression. She leaned over her friend and whispered to her ear, "Kaoru, did you find another younger more energetic lover?"

"Megumi!!!" Kaoru exclaimed as her face turned beet red.

"What!?" she asked, giving Kaoru a did-I-say-something-wrong look. She rolled her eyes and continued, "Well, you can't blame me for thinking these things… you… you won't even explain to me what happened!"

"How can I explain myself when you won't even let me talk!!" Kaoru snapped.

Megumi curved her mouth into an "O" as she looked down at her toes in embarrassment, "Ugh… sorry. So… what happened?"

Kaoru sat on the porch steps and began, "Nothing happened, Megumi…"

"What do you mean nothing happened?"

Kaoru gave her the "look" and continued, "I just decided that I needed to get to know my past before I move on to the future."

Megumi looked at her quizzically, not uttering a word.

"It's a long story. You wouldn't want me to bore you with the details. It just have something to do with my mother's past."

"Oh…" Megumi nodded in understanding. "How did Ken-san take it?

"He was really supportive of my decision."

"Don't tell me you're planning to make Ken-san wait a lifetime like what he did to you. I must inform you… Ken-san is not getting any younger," she said matter-of-factly.

Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red, as she protested, "Of course not As soon as I find the answers I am searching, I will marry him right away!"

Megumi smiled weakly at her as she rested her hand on hers, "I hate to break this to you but… what if you never find the answers? What are you planning to do? After all, there are secrets you can't dig up for they are taken to the grave…"

~~~~~

            Regan nodded in approval as she whispered to herself, "Oh lady, if only you knew the depth of your words."  Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled as she took out a bow and three arrows from her bag, "Oh well… I'm sorry but I think you'll just have to find out in the afterlife." Regan positioned two arrows in the bow, pulled them with the string and aimed them directly at Megumi's stomach and heart. She smiled inwardly, _Dear sister,_ _nothing hurts more than to lose the people you love… _

~~~~~

            "Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "MEGUUUMMMIIII!!!!" 

**Author's Notes:**

Megumi plays a very important role in this fic by serving as a foil. She brings out or enhances emotions Kaoru already has.

Yup, sunglasses are already worn during the Meiji! Well, of course Japanese don't wear them but Europeans do. According to my research, wearing sunglasses isn't really proper for a lady to wear but Regan isn't an ordinary girl, is she?

**Thank you for all those who read my fic and special thanks to those who left a review.**

Sorry if I can't write individual responses this time! I am so busy and I don't want to delay the update! ^_^

Fuuzaki, Hohotori, Hana-chan, Onna, Battousai Angel, JML, Jess, Chris, Marstanuki, Macy, Susan, Dora-chan, Midori.

**Special thanks to Midori-chan for pre-reading!**

****

**When I made the announcement about the site, Geocities was off. I think it is okay now so please visit my site and tell me what you think! ^_^ www.geocities.com/chibi_angelica/kkindulgence.**

**More reviews = Happy Chibi-angel = Faster Chapters!**

**Go on push that button and make Chibi-angel happy!**


	8. Chapter Seven

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Seven 

"Aaarrrggghhh!!!!!" Megumi wailed louder this time, clutching her stomach. 

            Kaoru paled when it hit her, she squeaked, "You're having the baby."

            Megumi glared daggers at her and yelled, "Of course I am having the baby!!! Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhh!!!"

            Kaoru immediately ran to her side as she placed Megumi's arm on her shoulder to support her. _I can't take her to the clinic. It's to far. I have to deliver the baby myself. _Dread washed over her causing her knees to suddenly weaken, _Oh no… Can I do this? Kaoru, collect yourself. You can do this. _She bit her lower lip as she assisted Megumi towards her room. _I can do this… I have to. _

            Kaoru's self-encouragement chant was cut short when Megumi cried louder, "Aaaaarrrggghhhhh!!!!!"

~~~~~

            Regan looked at the scene before her in dismay. She huffed, "Hmph! Just when the timing was perfect." She shrugged, "Oh well, no need to rush things. I'll just stick around to investigate. It doesn't hurt to get to know the enemy, right?" She smiled and nodded to herself in agreement as she tried to climb a tree. She rolled her eyes and reprimanded herself, "Regan, you can't climb a tree wearing this!" _Oh well, I'll just return later… that lady might take a while to give birth._

~~~~~

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!!! SANO I HATE YOU!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!"

            Sweat beads began to form on Kenshin's forehead as Sano paced the hall outside their room frantically. "Why isn't Kaoru out yet? What's taking her so long?"

            "AAAAGGGHHH! TORI-ATAMA, I'LL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN!!!"

            "Oro!!!"

            After one last piercing wail, a baby's cry was heard. Kaoru came out of Megumi's room, her kimono stained with blood as she smiled at Sano, "You have a daughter."

            "Yatta!!!" Sano jumped in the air, showing extreme happiness as he bolted towards their room.

"How is she?" Kenshin asked, tucking the stray hair from Kaoru's face.

Kaoru sighed in extreme fatigue and smiled, "She's fine."

"You delivered the baby all by yourself. I'm so proud of you, Kaoru." Despite the fresh blood on Kaoru's kimono, Kenshin pulled her towards him for a hug.

Kaoru pulled back, blushing in embarrassment, as she chuckled softly, "Actually, I am so glad that Megumi is a doctor. I really do not know what to do. Kami knows that I was more panic-stricken than she was." 

Kenshin smiled, looking directly into her eyes. "…but you pulled it through."

Kaoru nodded and continued, "Despite the pain, Megumi calmly, well, actually, not to calmly, told me the directions and I just followed her."

"Kaoru, I am so proud of you," said Kenshin while stroking her cheek with his hand.

Looking around, Kaoru asked, "Where is Dr. Genzai?"

"I ran to the clinic to fetch him as soon as I learned about Megumi's condition but he wasn't there. I just left a note and told him to come here immediately."

"Hmmm… I wonder why he left the clinic…" Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment and continued, "Probably some emergency… By the way, does Yahiko know already?

"I don't think so," he replied while shaking his head.

"Oh…" Kaoru looked down at her feet and trailed her eyes to meet his. "Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

Unable to contain her previous emotions, she closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears as she said, her lips quivering, "I was so scared, Kenshin. I thought I wouldn't be able to deliver the baby properly. I was so afraid that I might do something wrong and hurt Sano and Megumi's child. If that happened, I know they will never forgive me."

Just when Kenshin was about to console Kaoru, Dr. Genzai banged the door open, his face pale and terrified as he panted, "Is everything alright?"

Kaoru and Kenshin stared at him in shock. 

Dr. Genzai's eyebrows creased because of their lack of response. He approached Kaoru and shook her shoulders rather violently. He said, voice filed with panic, "Kaoru-chan, tell me did something bad happened?"

Forgetting her previous outburst, Kaoru shook her head and smiled, "There's nothing to worry. Megumi and Sano have a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

Kenshin looked at him quizzically and asked, "Dr. Genzai… you look so agitated. Is there anything wrong?"

            Dr. Genzai just stared into space as a memory from the distant past came back to him.

~~

_"I'm so sorry. If I had gotten here sooner, this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault," he struggled to say as tears streamed down his face._

_"No. Dr. Genzai,  please don't blame yourself."_

_"I should've watched over her. I knew her time was near but I left. I left… If I had stayed, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry," he cast down his eyes, feeling his heart torn in pain and regret._

_"Dr. Genzai please don't say that, don't blame yourself."_

_"But it **is** all my fault..." he sobbed as he banged the wall with his fists. _

~~

"Dr. Genzai?" Kaoru asked worriedly as she tilted her head to look at the old man better.

"Hmmm?" 

"You must be tired running all the way here. Please sit down." Kaoru motioned him to sit beside her as she continued to look at him with concern.

"I'll get you some tea," Kenshin said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"How is Sano and Megumi?" Dr. Genzai asked more calmly this time.

"They're fine," Kaoru reassured. "They are in their room. 

"Oh…" Eyes downcast, Dr. Genzai called out, "Kaoru-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when Megumi gave birth. She was supposed to be my responsibility and… I failed her," he said miserably.

Kaoru smiled and placed her hand on top of his, "Don't worry. No harm done. At least I would know what to expect when the time comes." She blushed immediately upon the completion of her statement.

"But still…"

Suddenly, Yahiko and Tsubame burst through the door. Yahiko said, breathing heavily, "Is everything alright? Tsubame and I rushed here as soon as we read the note that was left in Dr. Genzai's office."

"Everything is fine," Kenshin replied as he entered the room with a tray of tea.

"So what happened?" Tsubame inquired.

~~~~~

Regan returned to Megumi's house wearing black pants and black shirt. She held her hair up with the use of a hat. Using men's clothing gave her the freedom to move. With one swift move, she perched on a tree to spy on them using a binocular.

~~~~~

            While the others went inside Megumi's room to see how she is doing, Kenshin led Kaoru to the front garden. Kenshin embraced Kaoru as he whispered to her ear, "I missed you."

            "I missed you, too," she replied. "Kenshin?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Sano and Megumi really look happy together, ne?"

            Kenshin nodded, inhaling the fresh scent of Kaoru's hair. He said in a low voice, "Kaoru…"

            "Hmmm?"

"…I would like to be the one to deliver our baby someday."

            Kaoru was taken aback by his words. Blushing furiously, she pulled back and exclaimed while playfully slapping his arm, "Kenshin!!!"

            "What's wrong with what I said?" Kenshin asked innocently, creasing his eyebrows.

            "N…no..nothing. You just surprised me," Kaoru stuttered in embarrassment. Looking into his eyes, she smiled warmly, "Anything you want, my love, as long as it makes you happy." With that, she cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer for a kiss.

~~~~~

            Regan watched the couple with a critical eye, _This man must be Kenshin, sister's fiancée. _Looking into the sky, she thought, _I wonder whom can I ask to obtain information… The owner of the restaurant that boy worked at must know something. Time to try the Akabeko food…_ Regan smiled at herself, "This is better than I have expected… food and information in one place. This must be my lucky day." She climbed down the tree and whistled a tune as she headed towards the Akabeko.

~~~~~

            Regan returned home with a big smile plastered on her face. "Tadaima!!!"

Yuku stepped out of the kitchen to welcome her, "Okaeri nasai! You seemed pleased, Regan. Did you push through with your plans?"

            Regan shook her head in negation.

Yuku's face fell, "Oh…" _So… you changed your mind._

"I had to change my plans. It's not my fault they are already dead."

Yuku's eyes widened in surprise, "Your mother and father is already dead?"

"I'm afraid so…" sighed Regan. "Don't worry, Kaoru is **still** here."

            "Kaoru?"

            "My sister…"

"So how did the investigation go?" Yuku asked as she took the bag Regan was carrying.

"Quite good, actually," smiled Regan. "Luck is on my side today. I ate at the Akabeko. Have you heard about that place? I don't think so but the food is absolutely amazing.  I'll have to take you there some time…" Regan said enthusiastically.

Yuku bowed her head slightly, raising her eyebrows. She said in a low tone, "Regan…"

Regan grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah. Well, the restaurant manager turned out to be a good friend of Kaoru's. Since I was wearing men's western clothing, I played along and talked to her on a low voice. She was quite reluctant on sharing the details so I just told her that I was planning to open another branch of the dojo. With just a little coaxing and praising, she relayed to me Kaoru's life story."

Yuku's lips twitched in curiosity as she asked, "What did she tell you?"

Regan raised her finger to her temples as if she was trying to remember and said, "My sister's life is pretty exciting, considering that her fiancée is the legendary Hitokiri Battousai of the Bakumatsu..."

            Yuku gasped upon hearing the word Hitokiri.

"…Some twists and turns here and there but now, she basically lives a perfect life." Smiling widely, she continued, "You know what? I have a perfect plan for her perfect life."

**Author's notes:**

Please read the italicized comments, it may answer some of your questions. ^_^

**Thank you to all those who read this fic and special thanks to those who left a review!**

Hotohori- ::bows down:: I'm sorry for that mistake. I am so sorry. Baka chibi-angel! ^_^;; Yes, it did make me happy.

Macy- _there is a reason behind Regan's change of heart [from wanting to be with her family to extracting revenge]. Read on and find out_

Gypsy-chan- HAHAHA!!! I never thought of it that way. ^_^ You are soooo funny!

Dementedchris- _actually I already introduced the bag when she was talking to Yuku. About Yahiko, I didn't mention that he noticed the bag to emphasize that Yahiko was entranced with her beauty. I have a purpose for this… I'll explain in the latter chaps._

Hatokirei- why is it that every time I read your review, I am semi-expecting to be whipped? Hatokirei-chan you traumatized me! Hehehe… kidding!

Fuuzaki- you, too! ^_^ You guys deserve it for encouraging me!

Selene!!! I loved your review! It waaayyyy cracked me up! The sarcastic and humorous tone to it was way hmmm… indispensable. Hehehe…

Battousai angel- I got that idea from watching Buffy. Angelus did that to Buffy, right?

Dora-chan- nope I didn't kill Megumi. In case you forgot, she is pregnant! Got you there, ne? ^_^

Susan- sorry for that. Well, she is bad in terms of morally bad but actually as the story progresses you'll see why had become that way. Hehehe… and I said not _that_ bad. ^_^

Leigh- _we'll see… actually, this is more of a game of wits… of finding the truth._

JML- _hope this answers your comment. ^_^ I had actually planned that out for the cliffhanger but don't get Regan wrong, she will plan everything… CAREFULLY. Thanks for the note! I love suggestions!_

Hana-chan- how's your PSII? Still addicted to it?

Tan Kimiko- thank you for that wonderful promise. I'll keep that in mind…

Midori-chan- yup, Kenshin isn't too old… for me…. Hehehe ::kidding!::

Marstanuki- go Mars! Beat her into a pulp!

Onna- hope I didn't give you a heart attack! ^_^****

**Special thanks to the awesome Midori for beta-reading.**

For those who want to exchange banners with my site, just email me at chibi_angelica@yahoo.com

**To all the reviewers, I love you soooo much! Thank you for all the encouragement. I had written a one-shot dedicated to you. It is entitled 'The Poetry of Flowers'. Leave me a review ok?**

**Thank you! Thank you for the 100++ reviews! **

**Questions, suggestions, comments, reviews, constructive criticisms, encouragement, reactions and the like are welcome!**

**More reviews = Happy Chibi-angel = Faster Chappies!**

**Go on, push that button!**


	9. Chapter Eight [Rated R]

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Eight 

For the next month after Megumi's childbirth, the Kenshin-gumi had their hands full. Sano and Kenshin had to work overtime to earn more money; Yahiko and Kaoru took turns in babysitting while Megumi helped Dr. Genzai in the clinic. Their schedules were quite hectic, but the thought that their whole _family _helped each other was quite comforting and heart-warming.

Since the newest addition to their family arrived, the Sagara's ate breakfast at the dojo everyday. The routine was actually more convenient for the two households. After breakfast, Sano and Kenshin headed to work while Megumi and Kaoru took turns washing the dishes and watching over baby Yoshino. After taking care of the chores, Megumi and Kaoru sat by the main hall to rest.

Both stared blankly into space until Megumi broke the silence, "Kaoru-chan, I really want to thank you for delivering the baby. It means so much to me."

Kaoru turned to her and smiled sincerely, "It was nothing, Megumi."

Suddenly, Megumi pulled Kaoru for a tight embrace and exclaimed, "Oh Kaoru, you have been a very good younger sister to me!"

Kaoru's jaw dropped as she stroked Megumi's back with uncertainty, surprised and at the same time baffled at her sudden outburst of emotions. _It must be motherhood, _she rationalized to herself.

"I'm so glad I met you, Kenshin and Sano… if it weren't for you guys…" 

Kaoru slowly and hesitantly hugged her back, giving in to the sentiments. "Hush, Megumi. It's all in the past. You know what? If I would be given a chance to have a sister, I would want her to be exactly like you."

Megumi instantly pulled back, frowning, "Okay now, let's stop this before we get too dramatic."

Kaoru inwardly chuckled, _I knew this wouldn't last._

Looking at the horizon, Megumi spoke, "Kaoru-chan, I have something to tell you." 

Kaoru noticed the sudden change of Megumi's tone and expression. She asked worriedly, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no… nothing like that. It's just…" Taking a deep breath, she continued sadly, "Sano, Yoshino, and I are leaving for Aizu," 

"When?" Kaoru immediately stood up to face Megumi.

"This afternoon…"

"What?" Kaoru's eyes widened upon hearing her answer. 

Unable to look at her friend's eyes, she looked away and sighed, "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner… You know me Kaoru... I'm not up for long and sappy goodbyes."

"But…"

Megumi cut her off and reasoned, "If I had told you, it would have made it harder for all of us."

"Why are you leaving so soon? Why won't you wait for a few more months?" 

"I knew you would say that, but please understand, I want to establish my family there. If Sano hadn't insisted, we would've left during my first month of pregnancy. I know that my reasons might not make sense to you but please understand that I am doing this for the Takani's."

Kaoru nodded in understanding as she placed her hand on Megumi's shoulder, "You don't have to worry, Megumi. I understand more than you know. I think in a way, it is somewhat similar to the attachment I have with my father's dojo. Even if mother and father passed away already, everything they built including their hopes, dreams and  values remain in the dojo. I wouldn't want to leave this and… I do want my family established where my parent's memories are."

Megumi pulled her for another hug and whispered, "I'm glad you understand. I''ll truly miss you tanuki-chan."

Kaoru smiled despite the sadness building inside her and whispered back, "I'll miss you too kitsune-neechan."

~~~~~

            _Eight-year old Regan stepped out of the bathroom after taking a long and relaxing bath. Closing her eyes, she dried the excess water from her hair with the use of a hand towel as she hummed her way to her closet._

_"I have always wondered what your mother looked like when she's nude."_

_Regan immediately snapped her eyes open, dropped the hand towel and crossed her arms to over her chest. Her heart was beating violently as she  asked, fear apparent in her voice, "Father, what are you doing here?"_

_"Hush, child. It's just daddy," he said in a low tone while sitting on the bed. He eyed her from head the foot, rubbing his chin with his two fingers. "I have always missed seeing your mothers body. Her beauty reflects on you. I can see it clearly now," he said with an evil smile on his face._

_Regan shifted uncomfortably as she slowly walked towards her closet to get her clothes, her eyes not leaving his penetrating stare._

_"Regan come here…"_

_Regan almost jumped up in surprise as she asked, her voice trembling, "What for, father?"_

_Marcus narrowed his eyes dangerously as he said in a more forceful tone, "Come here!"_

_Regan walked toward him, her towel firmly held by her tight grip. Her mind was screaming not to approach him but she was more afraid to disobey him. She stopped right in front of him, breathing heavily._

_Marcus placed his hands on her arms, stroking them lightly. He trailed his hands to her fist, which held the towel, as he looked at her mischievously._

_Tears were slowly running down her cheeks as she stared at the movements of his hands. _

_Marcus took her hand away from the towel, letting it fall on the floor with a soft rustle. He observed her from head to foot with a wide smile forming on his face. He ran his hands down from her shoulders… to her ribs… hips, thighs, calves… then up from her inner thighs… to stomach and then he rested them on her breasts. He smiled in appreciation as he squeezed her taut nipples._

_Regan froze from where she is standing. Utter terror filled her and the only thing she could do was to stare at him in horror. Finally, the dam that held her tears broke. She cried because of helplessness, confusion, fear and hate. She wanted to fight back but… she knew she couldn't. She wanted to scream for help but… she knew she couldn'tt. She wanted to defend herself but… she knew she couldn't. She just couldn't. She closed her eyes to blind herself of the nightmare that was happening, but it was no use because she was feeling every horrific sensation his touches were giving her. She choked out, "What are you doing!?"_

_"You make me miss your mother so much," he replied, groping her. Unable to contain himself, he placed his arms on her waist and threw her on the bed and laid on top of her._

_Her eyes widened in panic. Shutting out all rational thought, she struggled and screamed, "Stop it! Father! Stop it! What are you doing?" _

_Marcus glared daggers at her as he hit her hard with the back of his hand. "Shut up!!!!" He gripped her two hands on top of her head to immobilize her thrashes. With his free hand, he began undoing the button that held his pants._

_"NOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_He straddled on her stomach and continuously slapped her on the face until blood dripped from her nose and lips. He grabbed her hair and hissed, "I will not have you disobey me, Reiko!!!"_

_Regan closed her eyes in submission as she whimpered, "Please... oh please…Don't do this…"_

Regan snapped her eyes open as she sat up from her bed. Clutching her heart tightly, she chanted, _Breathe Regan. Calm down. It's all in the past. Breathe…Smile girl…_ With that, she smiled widely. _That's right… smile to keep your remaining sanity._

            Regan stood up from her bed and headed towards the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and leaned on the counter. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the cool water running down her throat.

"Bad dreams?"

Regan shook her head and replied, "Hmm... not really same old things."

Yuku nodded, sitting on the chair across her. "Are you ready with your plans?"

Regan placed the used glass on the sink and nodded. "Yes, I've spent the last month polishing up my plans." She walked in front of Yuku, placed her hand on hers and exclaimed, gleam apparent in her eyes, "Oh nana! I am so excited. Tomorrow nothing is going to be the same again!!"

            "Dear, I think that's an understatement."

~~~~~

That evening, Kaoru tossed and turned on her futon, trying to sleep. For some odd reasons, the silence around the dojo was certainly bugging her. Letting out an audible sigh of resignation, she stood up and headed towards Kenshin's bedroom. She knocked on his shoji doors softly and called out, "Kenshin are you still awake?"

Kenshin slowly got up, fixed the tie on his yukata, opened the door and asked, "Kaoru, is there anything you need?"

            Kaoru blushed lightly at the sight of him. She cast her eyes and whispered, "Ano… Kenshin, I was just feeling a little lonely tonight. With Sano and Megumi gone, I don't know, I think nothing is going to be the same again."

            Kenshin nodded in understanding, opening the door wider as he invited her to come in. Kaoru nodded shyly as she sat beside his futon.

            Kenshin sat across her and placed her hand in between his. "Kaoru, even if Sano and Megumi left us, their hearts will always be with us. Don't be sad, darling," he consoled.

            Kaoru removed one hand from his to gently stroke his cheek. "I know that, but…" Kaoru paused for a moment, then said in a soft and uncertain voice, "…Can I sleep with you… even for just tonight… I just don't want to be alone…"

            "Hush, darling," Kenshin said as he pulled her towards him, spooning her against him on his futon. He pressed a soft kiss on her hair and whispered, "Alright, if that is what you want, Kaoru."

            "Kenshin, thank you for always being there for me."

"I'll always be here. I will never ever leave you again. Never."

            Kaoru turned around to smile sweetly at him. She raised her head to reach

 his lips giving him a soft and slow kiss. "I know, Kenshin. We'll always be together. I promise."

~~~~~

            Breakfast was more quiet than usual since Sano and Megumi moved to Aizu. Kenshin and Kaoru ate in silence but neither or them mind. The presence of each other was enough for them. After Kenshin left to go to work, Kaoru resumed her routine.

            She sat down under the sakura tree as she inspected the remaining pages of her mother's journal. _After finishing this, I'll carry on with my search for answers…_

_July 24, 1861_

            I don't know how long I can go on like this…Koshijiro and I are starting to move on with our lives… with Kaoru on our side. She really is an angel, if it weren't for her… I might as well be emotionally dead by now, but the pain is still there. How can a mother get over the loss of one of her daughters?             Kaoru stopped reading as soon as she read those lines, I had a sister? Her heart paced rapidly as her stomach sank. She felt her mind whirling as she staggered to rationalize what she had read. Clutching the journal tightly with her hands, she continued reading… Kaoru's twin died even before I had the chance to touch her… to claim her as mine… 

The wind blew hard on her direction causing the sakura leaves to dance with it. Suddenly a figure stood before her, casting its shadow on her. When Kaoru looked up, her instincts ran wild as confusion, panic, and fear overcame her. 

"Hello there, sister." 

Then, darkness overcame her.

**Author's Notes:**

I gave you a glimpse of Regan's life to give you more understanding of her character.

I hope this answers your questions regarding Regan and Kaoru's relationship. I don't know if you have noticed but they celebrated their birthday on the same date. [See prologue.] ^_^

**Special thanks to all those who left a review!**

Midori-chan- that is sooooo my favorite line, too. If a guy told me that… I know know if I'd kiss him or kick him for being a perve. ^_^;; but if it is Kenshin, then why not? ^_^

Fuuzaki- let's just say that she has a major case of identity crisis. 

Battousai angel- I know what you mean, having the legendary Hitokiri Battousai isn't some just twist and turns, ne?

Hatokirei- Alright, I am eagerly waiting for you new threat. Hehehe. ^_^;;

Artemismoon- just read on! ^_^

Hotohori- Yes, Regan is the villain. She spared Megumi because she decided that it would be best not to be rash and investigate. Nana is the same as Yuku, the woman who raised her.

Dora-chan- great job! It'll be explained later on.

Hana-chan- Oh, well. Playing PS is also fun! I am glad you still have the time to read my fic. ::hugs::

Chibigreenwizardmon- thanks for giving this fic a chance. About your question. I am glad you read between the line, it is very important in this fic. however there is something more to it.

Gypsy-chan- I wanted to give Kenshin and Kaoru waffy moments, it gives a breather after all those I don't know… wickedness?

Tan Kimiko- you can always mail me when you need any help. ^_^

Dementedchris- I had always wanted to do an evil villain. It's always a guy.

Marstanuki, Onna- I will never kill Megumi and her baby! ^_^

JML- I agree on you on that… to add on, she had to live alone after her father died. But that comment about her life being perfect was Regan's. If you can recall, she said a little twist and turns here and there. I guess, compared to her life, Kaoru's was a carousel ride. ^_^ Hehe, me, too. Imagine how daddy Sano would be protective of her when she grows up. I guess he'll need a new zanbattou.

**Special thanks to Midori-chan for pre-reading.**

**Inspire me… Leave a review!**

**Go on push that button!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Deadly Family Ties Chapter Nine 

            Hours later, Regan returned to the Kamiya dojo. As she entered the main hall, she breathed in deeply, allowing the ambience of the surroundings to fill her. "Hmmm… so this is where my beloved family lived."

            She walked around the dojo, observing each room, each wall, every piece of furniture… In short, everything. She eyed each detail of her new abode as if she wanted to memorize the place she held no memories of… which she should have had if it had not been for the cowardice of her father. Stopping in front of her father's shrine, she closed her eyes to remember the revelation she had on board the ship headed towards Tokyo. She read the scrolls over and over again until she had memorized them. She had to make sure that she knew those words well… those few words that had shattered everything she had dreamed, hoped and planned for … those few words that will be the driving force of her revenge.

_I'm glad Kamiya kept his word. Regan is the perfect payment for the debt he owes me. She is enough to substitute to one he stole from me._

            It was during that trip back home that bitter reality struck her. She had no family to return to in Tokyo. She had no family. Not Marcus… her evil surrogate father. Not Miharu and Koshijiro Kamiya… the people who disowned her for what? A payment for a gamble debt maybe? Not Kaoru Kamiya… her other half who would've been in her position now with a slight twist of fate. At least she had Yuku, her nana… one who would do everything for her.

**

_"Nana, are you sure that Marcus won't find out?"_

_"Yes, trust me. He won't be home for six months."_

_"I know, he left to trade in America. What I mean is didn't he leave someone to watch over us?"_

_"He didn't. He was certain that you'd never disobey his orders. As long as the other helpers doesn't know, Marcus won't know."_

_"What will we tell him when he asked where I went?"_

_"He'll never know you left."_

_"I get it. Don't worry nana. I'll be strong. Strong enough for both of us."_

**

            _"Yuku, where does Regan go every afternoon?"_

_            "She goes around to pick flowers, sir."_

_            **Whip!!**_

_            "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!!!!"_

_            **Whip!!**_

_            "I will not have you cover her, where does she go!!!??"_

**

_"Why do you want to be strong?" asked a man with long braided hair wearing a white robe._

_Regan looked at him with wide blue eyes and said with much conviction, "I want to protect myself and the people I love…"_

_The man smiled at her. "Very good answer. I will teach you to do that using this…" he said as he handed her a sword wrapped in white linen. "This is 'Silver Tiger', your new best friend."_

**

            Regan's musings were cut short when Yahiko barged in the dojo, yelling, "Oi tanuki! What are you doing with that weird looking sword?"

            Regan snapped her head towards his direction and glared at him with her piercing eyes.

Yahiko was taken aback by her reaction. He slowly walked towards her, waving his hands in front of him. He said slowly, "Hey Kaoru! I was just kidding. Is there anything wrong?"

Regan smirked and asked in an irritated manner, "What are you doing here Yahiko?!?"

"To… to train…" he stuttered. He tilted his head to look at her closely. Almost reluctantly, he held out his hand to her shoulder as he asked worriedly,  "Hey, what's the matter with you?

She looked at his hand in disgust. "You know what my problem is?" 

"What?"

Regan rolled her eyes and said, "Nevermind, a kid like you will never understand…"

"Try me!" Yahiko exclaimed almost desperately. _Kaoru… what's wrong with you… are you mad at me?_

Regan slowly placed her hand on top of Yahiko's and said forcefully, "My… problem… is… **you!**" With that she jerked Yahiko's hand off her shoulder.

            Yahiko stared at her. His eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

Regan frowned and began, "You are a disgrace to this dojo." Standing up to tower over Yahiko, she continued, pushing Yahiko with her finger, "I don't t know why I even put up with you. You pride yourself as a junior Tokyo Samurai?" She snorted, "Che! What a laugh! _You_ are just an arrogant kid with nothing to boast just like a hollow shell." Smiling contentedly with her choice of words she rubbed in, "That's right. You are a hollow shell. You pretend that you're strong on the outside but inside… you are nothing. Nothing! You idolize Kenshin's strength and ideals but you're all talk. I was the only one who put up with you and you dare disrespect me!" Regan pointed towards the door as she yelled, "Get out! I don't need an ungrateful student like you!"

Instead of crying, Yahiko looked at her with defiant eyes and yelled, "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kaoru, but you've changed. You and Kenshin used to tell me to keep my pride… to keep it. And now, you're contradicting all that values you have raised me with? Chikuso! This is bullshit!!" He started walking out of the dojo with his head held high. When he head reached the door, he stopped, turned his head and said, "I don't know what the hell is your problem but it doesn't give you the right to trample on people's emotion. I suggest you take a cold bath to snap you back to reality… master." He gave her a mocking bow and then left.

Regan smirked and yelled, "Get out, brat, and never come back!" When she heard the dojo gates close, Regan smiled widely, "Great job, Regan! Now, you don't have to teach that brat something you don't even know." Turning around, she spat on her father's shrine, looking at it in disgust. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu… To protect the ones you love… Bullshit!! You don't even know what the meaning of love is. You call giving me away, love? Fuck you!" With that, she spat on his shrine again then, she stood up and began wielding the 'Silver Tiger' with precise movements.__

When Yahiko reached the road, his knees were still trembling so he leaned on the wall for support as he slumped on the floor, feeling himself on the verge of a breakdown. He gave an audible sigh, _Regan? Who's Regan? But I am pretty sure she is Kaoru… has she gone mad? What's wrong with her? She has never acted like this… It's so unlike her…What does she mean by giving her away?_ Yahiko pushed his confusing thoughts away as he headed to the Akabeko. He said to himself, "I have to tell Kenshin!!"

~~~~~

That evening, Kenshin returned home with his shoulders slumped. He had a long and exhausting day. "Tadaima!" Kenshin called out as he opened the dojo gates.

Silence.

"Tadaima!"

Silent still.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in slits as he looked around the perimeter of the dojo, trying to sense an intruder's presence. Nothing. _Why is it so quiet? _After one final glance, Kenshin bolted towards the main hall, holding the sakabattou on one hand, ready to strike anytime. Suddenly, he heard shuffling noises in the kitchen. He headed there frantically, unsheathing his sakabattou in the process. He growled, "Come out of the kitchen and identify yourself!!"

Just then a cloud of dust drafted from the kitchen, emitting a very disgusting smell.

"Oro!" Kenshin sweatdropped. "Kaoru?"

"Okaeri nasai, my love," Regan replied as she stepped out of the kitchen with a wide smile on her face, carrying a tray of burnt rice.

**Author's notes:**

Regan may be strong but she isn't experienced enough in battle to sense ki that is why she didn't notice Yahiko eavesdropping on the latter part of their conversation.

About Kenshin not sensing Regan's ki… Regan is sort of like Soujiro in the sense that she had programmed herself to smile despite everything. Being born in a wealthy and renowned family, she had to keep her composure at all times not to disgrace her family. 

Thank you to all those who read my fic and special thanks to those who left a review! ^_^

Kindly read those that are italicized. They are important notes.

Macy- _Regan and Kaoru are identical twins. That is the reason why I made Regan wear sunglasses when she encountered Yahiko. _

Hotohori, Fey2kim- What Marcus did to Regan was absolutely cruel, ne?

_______- thank you very much! I also love K&K waff! ^_^

Mae- thank you for reviewing every chapter of my fic! I am glad you liked the journal. Thank you for commenting on my writing style. I think I had developed it over the months since I started writing fanfiction.

Supernaturalove- Just stay tuned for the next chaps. I promise you all your questions will be answered.

Tan Kimiko- Don't kill Regan! I still need her for the fic. ^_^

MaraJadeblu- Thank you so much for taking the time to review every chapter. About the boat ride, I assumed that the trip would take months. I tried **very hard** to research on it but I can't seem to find a resource material that would tell me how long it a boat would take to go from Spain to Japan in the Meiji. Thank your for that. Since I painted a new _past_ for Kaoru, I wanted to make sure that everything is clear, just like with Regan. About the pregnancy, I am so sorry for that. You are right, I didn't know that. Thank you very much for pointing it out.

Battousai angel, Chibigreenwizardmon- _I wanted the readers to somehow sympathize with Regan that is why I wrote that scene._

Dementedchris- _Well, Sano and Megumi's job in here is to support Kenshin and Kaoru. I think that they had already done their job, quite well. So, I think it is time for them to go. I want this fic to be totally k/k._

_________- Actually, she has the right accent because she was raised by Yuku who is Japanese. And I had also described her accent in the prologue. Just a reminder. ^_^_

Hatokirei- when are you going to update your fic?

JML- _tell me your guess, who is older? C'mon Jason, show me your detective skills. Hehehe. ^_~_

Midori-chan- Marcus is like synonymous to evil in this chap. Hope you are feeling better.

Dora-chan- I am so sorry if I disgusted you so much. ^_^;; Poor Regan, ne? At least readers would now understand why she is like that. _Since Regan is my OC, I wanted to establish her persona clearly._

Fuuzaki, Angels Exist- Well, like a said, the pacing would be fast but I would put up a lot of cliffhangers. ^_^ Sorry about that.

Emerald Eyes- Thanks for the reminder. I had already  posted the rating thanks to you.

Hana-chan- Hehehe… well you know, stuff! Kidding. No they aren't doing it… yet.

Special thanks to Midori-chan for editing for me. Hope you are feeling better sis! ::hugs::

**Happy Birthday to Marta !**

To everyone:

Thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews. Of all my fics, this was the hardest one to write because I had to plan everything! Every detail, every emotion, every motive… well you got the picture. When I read all your reviews, my heart warmed. Thank you for that, I will always continue writing! Thank you also for those who took the time to read and review my other fics. You make me so happy! 

Question: is it just me or does everyone doesn't get R and NC-17 rated fics in their main RK index? You see, I posted a limey one-shot and it wasn't listed. No wonder. They didn't show r rated fics in my computer. Is it just me or do you also experience that. Grrr… because of that I missed the updates of my co-authors. Anyway, if you have the time, please also review my one-shot **'Take the Plunge'.**

Leave me your birthdays so I will be able to greet you on your special day!

Go on and push that button to make me happy!! ^_^

Make me happy people! Push that button!! ^___^

Review! Review! Review!


	11. Chapter Ten

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Ten 

            Kaoru woke up with a severe headache in the middle of a dark and musky room. There were no windows no candles, no source of any light…  When she had adjusted her eyes to the darkness, she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings trying to figure out where she was. _Where am I? _ _What am I doing in here? _her mind mentally screamed.

Kaoru tried to stand up from the hard and cold wood she was laying on but different piercing sensations stabbed her head when she lifted it from the floor. She placed her hand on her throbbing head, biting her lower lip to control the pain. She stood carefully and walked around the alleged bedroom, trying to feel her way through the wall. When she had reached the doorknob, she turned it, not really expecting for it to open but to try her luck that maybe, just maybe, she was not in a situation she feared she was. 

            Taking a deep breath, she banged on the door, trying to ignore the pain shooting all over her body. She began yelling, "Open this door!! Open this door, right now!! I demand to know where I am!! Let me out! Let me out!! Who are you!? Why have you brought me here?! Why won't you answer me!!! Open this damn door!!! What do you want with me…" Feeling exhausted, Kaoru faltered, falling to her knees. The pain in her head was worsening but the pain her heart felt worse because of sheer helplessness was much harder to bear. _Not again… _She narrowed her eyes defiantly, but unwanted tears began to fall. "I will not give up!" She banged the door stronger this time, paying no attention to her swollen hands, "Let me out!! I demand you people tell me where I am! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? I WON'T LET YOU USE ME TO GET TO KENSHIN!!! OPE—"

            "You're cries are of no use, Kaoru. I suggest you stop doing that because you are just wasting your strength."

            "What do you want with Kenshin?"

            "Kenshin? Dear, let me refresh your memory… You are here because your sister wants to get to know you better."

            "Sister?"

            Just then, everything came back to her like a hard slap on the face. 

How can a mother get over the loss of one of her daughters? Kaoru's twin died even before I had the chance to touch her… to claim her as mine… 

"Hello there, sister."

            "My twin is alive?" Kaoru asked, her voice trembling.

            "You sound like you're not pleased, Kaoru," answered Yuku.

            "But, mama's journal said that she died after she gave birth."

            "And you believe everything you're told?" she asked in repugnance. "Poor girl. Tsk! Tsk! How does it feel to be cheated and lied to your whole life? I can't believe that after all this time, you are still ignorant about your family's history."

            "And I suppose I should believe the one who kidnapped me?" she snapped, her voice filled with venom.

            "Think what you want, child. You'll learn the truth soon enough." With that Yuku, left.

            "Wait! Wait! I'm not through talking to you!!!" When Yuku's footsteps became inaudible she muttered, "Shit!! What's going on!!!?"

~~~~~

A few hours later, Regan arrived at her house wearing one of Kaoru's kimono. She twirled in front of Yuku and asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful and very much sane, Regan."

She flashed Yuku an appreciative smile and asked, "Nana, how is she?"

"She is fine. She just woke up. By the way, how was your first night in the dojo?"

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Kenshin is terrific. My sister has great taste! I am glad. At least, I am going to live with a decent man for a change. I am enjoying her perfect little life quite well." After pausing for a moment, she grinned, "But of course, I had to make a couple of adjustments.

"Like What?" Yuku asked her curiously.

"Well, you know…"

Regan was suddenly cut off by a loud banging on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"

            "Stubborn?" Regan chuckled.

Yuku rolled her eyes and replied, "She's been at it since she woke up. What do you want me to do to her?"

"Hmm..." Regan looked thoughtful for a while then answered, "Prepare her some food. She must be starving. I'll go upstairs to talk to her." Regan gracefully ascended the stairs, pondering on how to break the news to her sister. She knocked the door lightly and with her sweetest voice, she said, "Hi, Kaoru! It's me, Regan, your twin."

From behind the door, Kaoru scowled, "You're not my twin. My twin is dead. You are an impostor!! What do you want with Kenshin and me!?"

"Sister…"

"Don't call me sister! My sister is dead!" Kaoru snapped.

Regan's patience finally ran out, she unlocked the door and slammed it open, hitting Kaoru on the head with a loud thud. She grabbed Kaoru's hair from the back and raised a dagger to the side of her neck. She pulled her hair tighter and yelled spitefully, "Look at me! See anything familiar? I am breathing, am I not? No matter how many times you repeat it to convince yourself, I am alive!" Narrowing her eyes, she said contemptuously, "Like it or not, I am not dead. So, boohoo!!"

Kaoru looked directly into Regan's eyes and stuttered, "But... but…"

"I am back twin sis and I am here to claim the life I was so generously deprived of," Regan announced, smiling triumphantly.

"I… I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to, ignorant bitch!" she shrugged, looking at her condescendingly. "It's actually simple. I was given away as payment so that you, Miharu and that cowardice Koshijiro can have a perfect life of peace."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, looking at her defiantly. She spat, "No! I refuse to believe that!"

"You better believe it sis because it's the truth, honey. It bites, doesn't it?" Regan beamed pressing the dagger closer to her skin. "Nana!! Bring the food inside!"

Yuku followed as ordered, placing the bowl of food on the floor.

"I love you, sis! Enjoy your meal!" Regan said as she pecked Kaoru on her cheeks. With one swift move, Regan threw Kaoru on the floor, closing the door with much force. "Don't worry, Kaoru. You have plenty of time to contemplate here." Turning to Yuku, she said, "Nana, I have to go back now. I have laundry to finish… Tah-tah!!" With that she sauntered out of the house.

~~~~~

"Kenshin!" Yahiko called out from outside the new establishment Kenshin was working at. Since Sano and Megumi left to Aizu, Kenshin found himself a new decent and more honorable job in a lumber warehouse.

Kenshin stepped out and greeted him merrily, "Good afternoon Yahiko! What are you doing here? Don't you have practice today?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you about that."

Kenshin nodded, marking the seriousness of his voice. "Okay Yahiko. Let's sit down. I'm listening. Is there any problem?"

The younger swordsman looked down and began, "Kaoru kicked me out of the dojo yesterday."

Kenshin looked at him strangely and chuckled softly, "That's it? You should have gotten used to it by now. You know Kaoru has some umm… how do I phrase it… violent tendencies? You shouldn't take it too seriously. Kaoru is very moody most of the time," he finished, smiling widely.

Yahiko looked at him incredulously and frowned, "Geez, I know that Kenshin! What do you take me for? Kaoru was really different yesterday. She was very mean. She even said some hurtful things like…"

"Yahiko…"

"Listen to me Kenshin, she was very different. I am sure of that! She even…

Kenshin smiled understandingly and said, "Yahiko... please understand her. Kaoru has a lot of things on her mind lately. You know about her mother's journal, right? Well, it is taking its toll on her. Lengthen your patience, Yahiko…"

"But…"

"…I know your man enough to do that. Just go back and talk to her after a few days, ok?"

_I can't tell him about the other things I heard. He won't believe me anyway, I have to get to the bottom of this myself._ Yahiko sighed in resignation."Alright, Kenshin, if you say so…"__

"Excuse me, Yahiko. I have to get back to work." Kenshin smiled as he stood up. 

Before Kenshin entered his workplace, Yahiko asked, "Kenshin have you read her mother's diary?"

"No, it's private," Kenshin replied, shaking his head in negation.

"I think you should…" whispered Yahiko, looking at him with meaningful eyes..

~~~~~

Kaoru didn't need to look out the window to know that it is already evening. She didn't want to think anymore for the more she thinks, the more confusing it gets. _Father, mother, please give me strength to pass this obstacle. If Regan truly is my sister… please enlighten her. Father, is it true? Did you really give her away as payment? My heart refuses to accept that but there's no other truth I can hold on to. What is the truth? Will I live long enough to find out? _Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed. As darkness enveloped her being, she saw Kenshin smiling at her, giving her strength, caressing her cheek, reminding her of the words he told her days ago, _I'm always here… Where's the determination? The courage? The strength? Where are these characteristics that make up the woman I love? **I would like to be the one to deliver our baby someday…**_

With that Kaoru opened her tear-filled eyes. She whispered, "I'll fight for our love, Kenshin. Please, please… I beg you… **realize** that it is not I who is with you right now… 

~~~~~

            "Tadaima!!"

            "Okaeri nasai, Kenshin!!!" Regan approached him slowly, swinging her hips from side to side, with a sultry expression on her face. She stopped inches from his face. With her two hands, she brought his face down to her as she licked his lips for an impassioned kiss. Kenshin opened his eyes in surprise when Regan coaxed his lips to part, pushing her tongue inside to dance with his. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, pressing her soft curves against his defined chest. A smile formed on the corner of her mouth as she felt Kenshin's arousal building up but it immediately disappeared when Kenshin pulled back and panted, "Kaoru… you have never kissed me liked that…"

            Regan smiled at him seductively as she trailed her fingers across his chest. She whispered huskily, "Don't you like it?"

            "It's… It's just different…" he replied sincerely, wrapping his arms around her for an embrace. __

~~~~~

            Kaoru's heart ached in pain at the thought of Regan and Kenshin together inside her dojo. She sobbed, "Don't allow her to take my place, Kenshin. You promised we'd always be together. Please…" _find me…Please…_

**Author's Notes:**

About Regan and Soujiro, they are really different. Soujiro is highly superior when it comes to skill. Regan doesn't even come close but she is strong. This fic wouldn't be a batter of strength but of wits.

About Kenshin noticing that it is Kaoru, of course he would notice something amiss but the thought that she isn't Kaoru wouldn't cross his mind. They are living in the meiji, things such as plastic surgery or cloning hasn't even brought up yet. He has no clue that Kaoru has a twin. Moreover, Kaoru has problems, right? So a little haywire on her ki wouldn't really spell out disaster to Kenshin, he knows that something is bothering her, Kaoru told him herself. I am dwelling a little on Yahiko because he will serve an important purpose on the latter chapters.

Readers, I ask you to trust me on their characterization. I said that this will be a fast-paced suspense, right? Well, just stick with me and all your questions will be answered soon enough. There is a reason for everything.

****

**Special thanks to all those who left a review.**

_Sorry if I can't write individual responses. I am really busy right now. _

Hotohori, Tan Kimiko, Chris, Macy, Rebecca, Fuuzaki, Animeloverthatiam, Marstanuki, Onna, Gypsy-chan, Mae, AngelsExist, Hana Himura, Dora-chan, JML, Ali-chan, Artemismoon, Chibigreenwizardmon

**Special thanks to Midori for beta-editing!**

Check out the new one-shot I had written entitled, 'The Smile of a Goddess.'

**Please leave me a review!**

**Make me happy!**

**Inspire me!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**namida wa shitteru Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Eleven

After staying in their intimate embrace for a while, Kenshin led Regan inside the dinning hall to eat their dinner. Kenshin helped Regan set the table and when they were through, they sat across each other and began chewing their food in silence.

Kenshin stared down at his plate as he thought of a way to ask her about the matter he and Yahiko discussed. _Should I intervene with their argument? I mean it is just like sibling conflict, right? They won't bear grudges against each other. If I know them better I say that they'll forget about it in a couple of days but… the way Yahiko looked at me earlier today seemed… _Kenshin looked up at Regan and asked in a casual manner, "Kaoru, did you and Yahiko have an argument two days ago?"

Regan looked up, surprised at his inquiry. _Damn brat! I can't believe he told Kenshin about our confrontation. Well, I'll just have to teach his little tongue a lesson when I see him again,_ she smiled at that thought and then looking back at Kenshin, she replied, "Yes."

"Why are you smiling, darling?" Kenshin asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Oh nothing, it just amuses me that Yahiko-chan is so sensitive," Regan replied, her smile not leaving her face. __

"What was your argument about?"

Regan shook her head and sighed, "I don't know what came into that kid. I just disciplined him and he ran away, cursing me!!"

"Hmmm…" Kenshin began as he placed his hand on top of hers. "You know, Yahiko was pretty hurt with the things you told him. Koishii, what exactly **did** you tell him?" he asked peering closer to her eyes.

Regan looked back at him innocently with wide eyes, placing her hand to her chest, feigning hurt. "I just told him to wash his foul mouth. Is there anything wrong with that? Honestly, I am really getting tired of his childish name-calling." Caressing his hand gently, she continued in a more serious tone, "Kenshin, if he wants us to treat him like an adult, he should act like one."

Kenshin nodded understandingly and asked, "Kaoru, will you explain that to him when he drops by?"

Regan nodded promptly and beamed, "Alright, will that make you happy?"

"Of course, dear. I just don't want any misunderstanding among us."

Regan grinned at him mischievously as she strut towards Kenshin. She sat down on his lap and straddled on his stomach, "How about we skip to desert? Will that make you happy?"

Kenshin smiled appreciatively as he captured her lips with his own.

~~~~~

            The next morning, Yahiko went out to the riverbank to contemplate. He closed his eyes as he replayed for the umpteenth time the events that happened at the dojo a couple of days ago.

_After I stepped out of the dojo, I peeked from the side of the door to see if Kaoru was following me. I was disappointed, she didn't even look back. Instead, I saw Kaoru smiling to herself, saying, "Great job, Regan! Now, you don't have to teach that brat something you don't even know." _

_Regan? Who's Regan?_

_When I looked back at her, shock was an understatement to describe what I felt. I saw Kaoru spit on her father's shrine, looking at it in disgust. She said, "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu… To protect the ones you love… Bullshit!! You don't even know what the meaning of love is. You call giving me away, love? Fuck you!" Then, she spat on his shrine again as she took out a sword, wielding it with adroit movements._

Yahiko opened his eyes, allowing the soft ripples to clear his mind. _She is not Kaoru. She may look like her but she is definitely not her. Kaoru would not say mean words like she did. Kaoru might be a little violent but she had always been understanding and tactful. Kaoru would never ever curse her family and the Kasshin Ryu like she did. I don't have to enumerate everything to myself… All I know is whoever she is, she is not Kaoru. Where is Kaoru?  _"Chikuso!! Where is the real Kaoru? Who is the impostor?"

Yahiko stood up and paced the area back and forth as he planned his next actions, _I have to tell Kenshin! He must know that Kaoru is not Kaoru! Wait a second! I can't tell him that! He won't believe me… I had already tried to tell him yesterday but he won't listen! I have to gather some evidence or information first. _Yahiko nodded as he announced proudly, "It's time for Yahiko Myoujin, to investigate. After this, Kenshin and Kaoru will be so proud of me!" Yahiko smiled to himself as he sprinted towards the Kamiya dojo. "Hang on, Kaoru…"

~~~~~

After finishing her daily morning routine, Regan went out to visit Yuku and to check on Kaoru's condition. Regan took the secret path in the woods to steer clear of _their_ friends. Little did she know that the one thing she was avoiding was just silently trailing her a few meters behind.

Yahiko followed her cautiously, looking around carefully to memorize the path and to walk over any branch or root that might snap, giving away his presence. Amidst the thick blanket of trees hid a rather large house of bricks with no windows. Yahiko leaned against a large tree as he glanced at Regan who was walking inside the house. _I knew it… so this is where she must be hiding Kaoru. I have to think of a plan… Who is she? What does she want?___

~~~~~

As usual, Regan greeted Yuku with a smile, "Hi nana! How's my sister?

Yuku shrugged and replied, "Pretty much the same."

"Really?"

"Yes." Yuku nodded. "I thought she would've adjusted by now."

Regan looked up at the door leading to Kaoru's room and wondered, "Nana? Why is she so quiet now?"

"She is probably sleeping." Leaning closer, she said grimly, "She is really stubborn, Regan..." 

"Hmph! Just like her pesky student," she snorted.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Regan replied, smiling, while waving her hand in front of her.

Yuku continued icily, "She keeps on asking me things. I think it is wise that you answer her questions."

Regan nodded in understanding. "Alright. But I have to go now. I'll answer her questions in a couple of days. I just dropped by to check on her. By the way, I can't visit until next week. I need to polish up my plans."

"Don't worry, I know how to handle her. Besides, Hiruma will aid me if something goes wrong."

"Do you think she is planning to escape?"

"Probably," she smirked.

Regan smiled gleefully at her response.

"What should I do when she does?"

"Well, let's see…" Regan began as she narrowed her eyes in deliberation. Moments later, she lighted up and said excitedly, "Have you heard of the saying 'the best kept secret is taken to the grave?"

"Go on, I'm listening…" Yuku replied, leaning forward in interest.

"Well, it goes something like that. Anyway, I have just the perfect plan in case my hard-headed sister becomes too persistent for her own good," Regan grinned sinisterly as she pulled Yuku closer to divulge her plans.

~~~~~

Kenshin woke up immediately upon hearing the moans and thrashings inside Kaoru's room. He quickly opened the shoji doors and ran to Kaoru's side.

Regan tossed and turned on her futon, mumbling incoherent statements, "Miharu… why did you let him give me away!!"

"Kaoru, wake up!"

"Bastard!! Get off me!! Father… why are you doing this to me!!?"

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up! Wake up honey!" Kenshin yelled, shaking her shoulders violently to rouse her.

"Please, don't do this! Please stop!!!" Regan pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

Regan's moans became louder causing Kenshin to panic some more. Kenshin did not know what to do anymore. Desperation caught up with him so he pulled her up to his chest and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

Regan snapped her eyes open in surprise as she reflexively pushed Kenshin with brutal force against the wall. Kenshin gaped at her sudden display of violence. "Kaoru?"

Regan's eyes widened when her actions caught up with her. Knowing no other escape, she smiled. "Koibito, what are you doing here?"

Kenshin was extremely baffled at Kaoru's sudden change of emotions. _One minute she is terrified, pleading for help. The next minute she is raging mad to the point of violence and now… she is smiling? _"Honey, you were having nightmares, I came to wake you up."

Regan grinned at him sheepishly, wiping away the sweat on her face, "Anoo… I just read a horror novel last night. Sorry for waking you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Regan crawled towards Kenshin, sitting on his lap, "You worry too much. Kenshin, everything is fine. Trust me. Things had never been better." 

Closing his eyes, Kenshin rested his cheek on top of her hair. He inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet scent of _roses_ on her. Kenshin instantly opened his eyes, revealing a fiery amber hue. He glared at Regan's sleeping form, studying her carefully with a critical eye. _Por fabor? Kaoru, since when did start yelling out foreign statements during your nightmares?_

**Author's Notes:**

Kenshin and Yahiko's reactions will be justified on the next chapter! 

Sorry if I won't be giving individual responses now but please keep in mind that these reviews fuel me and help me. Leave me a review, ok? I really need it now. I need to be inspired because the only thing that comes in to my mind right now are angsty things and you wouldn't want all my unfinished fics to end badly, right? 

Anyhoo, my fic **'Breaking You'** is on hold for the moment because I need to sort out my thoughts and feelings now. I was supposed to write the next chap last Thursday but I was so busy and I guess… I lost my writing momentum so I guess, I'll just have to wait until it returns.

Belated Happy Birthday to _Terrence_.

Thanks to all my beloved reviewers! 

Special thanks to **Mids** for pre-reading. Hey **Bunny**! Nice Party **Artemismoon**! **Gypsy-chan** and **Dora-chan**, I hope you are enjoying your vacay. 

**_Dementedchris_**_, can I just hold your hand now? I can't talk about it yet._

leave me a review. make me smile.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Deadly Family Ties 

**Chapter Twelve**

            Kenshin left the dojo early the next morning to go to take a walk. He did not want to face Kaoru… or whoever she may be. He needed to find answers. _This is crazy… what am I doing? Of course she is Kaoru… isn't she?_ __

It took him every ounce of self-control he had not to grab that woman by the neck, pound her on the wall and demand where his Kaoru was. But of course, he couldn't because, if she really was Kaoru, then it would immensely scare her and… it would break his heart to know that he had hurt the woman he truly loved because of paranoia.

As he was strolling, he found himself looking at his surroundings blankly as he struggled to sort out the unexplainable events that just happened the previous evening. He knew that there must be a logical explanation but he just did not know what.

Kenshin unconsciously headed to the market… to the same corner he and Kaoru found the old senile man. When Kenshin saw where he was he decided to ask the old man a couple of questions even if he knew that Aki's ex-worker wouldn't be of any help regarding the matter that was bothering him.

Surprisingly, the man wasn't there anymore. Feeling at a loss, Kenshin decided to ask Dr. Genzai instead.

Kenshin walked in the clinic with a blank expression on his face, he asked casually not to alarm the old man, "Dr. Genzai, can I ask you something?"

Despite Kenshin's relaxed tone, Dr. Genzai couldn't help but be a little bit jumpy. After Kaoru's interrogation almost a month ago, his paranoia never left him. "What is it Kenshin? You know, I am a busy man— "

Kenshin noticed his unwelcoming tone so he assured, "This won't take long, it is only one question."

Dr. Genzai nodded in resignation and sat down in front of him. 

Kenshin smiled gratefully and asked, "Does Kaoru speak any foreign language or dialect?"

"No." Dr. Genzai's eyebrows creased in bewilderment as he gave Kenshin a quizzical look.

"That's what I thought. Thank you Dr. Genzai." Kenshin replied as he motioned to leave.

Dr. Genzai frowned at his lack of explanation so he pried, "Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I was just curious because she mumbled a couple of strange words," replied Kenshin while flashing the doctor his rurouni grin to rid him of any more inquiries. "Anyway, thank you. I must go now," Kenshin said as he bowed appreciatively. He was heading out the door when Dr. Genzai spoke.

"Wait! I remember her mother speaks a little Spanish."

Kenshin's eyes lit up at his words and whispered, "I'm glad…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," he replied, waving his hands in front of him, flashing him a sincere smile. "Thank you very much, Dr. Genzai. Sorry for disturbing you." With that, Kenshin left with a big burden lifted from his shoulders. _I am glad to hear that… I shouldn't have doubted Kaoru all along. I wonder what had gotten into me to think that she is not her. Maybe it's Enishi's doll… that episode in my life had really scarred me. Well Kenshin, that Kaoru in your dojo is no doll. She is alive and she is your Kaoru…_

~~~~~

            _Get a grip, Yahiko! You can do this! _Yahiko said to himself as he walked towards the dojo the day after his espionage. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. _Shouldn't I tell Kenshin first before I confront this impostor? _Yahiko paused for a moment to ponder on that thought. _No… Kenshin will never believe me without solid proof. But I could tell him to visit her hideout. No, I'll just have to make her confess everything first. _Mustering up his bravado, he stomped towards the dojo, wearing a fierce face, gripping his shinai firmly on one hand and clenching the other. "Kaoru!!?" he called out.

            Regan walked out of the dojo, clad in a gi and hakama. She opened her arms and smiled, "Yahiko, I'm glad you came back! I missed you!"

"Stop that bullshit!" Yahiko snapped. "I know that you are not Kaoru."

Regan's eyes sparkled at the new revelation. "What do you mean, **_boy_**?" she asked, emphasizing on the word "boy" with much amusement in her voice.

Yahiko's eyes widened in recognition as he stuttered, "You're… you're that lady wearing who approached me a month ago."

"Great observation. I commend you…" Regan replied, clapping her hands.

"Do not mock me…" he sneered.

            Regan opened her mouth, forming an 'O' to provoke him.

Yahiko breathed heavily to control his intensifying rage._ I have to keep my composure like Kenshin and Aoshi. Don't lose it._ Looking at her straight in the eyes, he asked compellingly, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Kid, I thought you knew what was going on?" she asked feigning confusion. "You just said awhile ago that you knew I wasn't Kaoru." Smiling widely, she continued, "Tell me… who am I?"

Unable to control the strong emotions inside him, he yelled, "Don't play games with me!!! I demand to know who you are and what you want!!!"

"Demand? Are you sure you are in the position to demand, boy? You have got to be kidding me," she guffawed. "You are just like Kaoru. Very demanding. The good life must have spoiled you rotten, huh?"

"You don't know anything about us!!" he spat. Tightening his grip on his shinai, he growled deeper, "I repeat, I demand to know who you are and what you want!"

Regan raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Alright, **_boy_**. I'll tell you. I am Kaoru's twin and I want to take over her life. Satisfied?"

Yahiko's eyes widened at her indifferent manner of divulging information. He just stared at her allowing the words to settle. He was too shocked to reply, to think or to act. When he finally understood the implication of her words, he carefully took steps back in panic as he muttered. "Impossible. Twin? I don't believe you!"

Regan smiled at him threateningly and said, "I don't care what you think, boy. You are just a walking corpse to me." She unsheathed the 'Silver Tiger' she hid on her back.

            Yahiko's heart paced rapidly as he saw the sword glinting with the sun's rays. He turned and started to bolt for his life. However, his attempts were futile. Regan was too fast for him. Before he even knew what was coming, she slashed his back diagonally causing him to fall face-first on the ground. 

            Regan raised her sword to stab him on the chest but before she accomplished that she heard Yahiko murmur, "Ken… shin."

            "Eureeka!" Regan exclaimed when an idea occurred to her. She turned Yahiko over so that his back was now lying on the floor. She stared at his unconscious figure and with the hilt of her sword, she hit Yahiko hard on the head causing blood to flow. She smiled inwardly, _That should make you forget what happened today, that is… if you will still wake up. _Regan thought for a moment and then she tousled her hair and ripped her gi in a few places. She wounded herself on her arm and stabbed her thigh, biting her lower lip to control the pain. She limped back to the dojo to hide her sword and went back to carry Yahiko to Dr. Genzai's clinic. On the way there, she praised herself, "Regan, you're a genius!"

~~~~~

            "Kaoru, dinner's ready!" Yuku called out as she cautiously opened the door to Kaoru's room and placed the tray on her bed.

            Gohei Hiruma guarded the opened door with his arms crossed on his chest, grinning condescendingly at Kaoru. "Hey… your beloved Battousai not here to help you? Heh! He must be pretty busy enjoying himself with your sister," he snorted incitingly.

            Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, a single thought preventing her from grabbing the tray and throwing it at him, _Maa, maa, Kaoru. Have patience even for the day. You musn't be too rash… _She regarded Yuku with cold eyes and asked, "When is my sister coming back here? I need some answers!!!"

            "Patience, little child. You'll get your answers. Regan found hers after eighteen years, pray that yours will come much sooner."

            "And what is that supposed to mean?"

            "Oh nothing," she smiled mockingly. "Regan will be back after her wedding."

            Blood drained from Kaoru's face as tears welled up in her eyes. She ignored all rational thought containing her outburst and began hitting Yuku, screaming, "No!!! Not Kenshin!!! Why are you doing this to me!!? I won't let her do it! Let me–"

            Yuku caught one of her arm and gripped it tightly, "Do not test my patience, dear, unless you want to die of starvation without knowing the truth."

            "What is the truth anyway? The truth doesn't matter anymore to me. You know why?" she snapped with glazed eyes. "It is because you are just using it to justify your crimes. You are using it as an excuse to destroy other people's lives just because you aren't contented with yours."

            Yuku let go of her arm and slapped her hard on the cheek. "You don't know what you are talking about, child. You have no right to place judgment on your sister or me. You don't know the hell we have suffered."

            "And I suppose you know mine?"

            "Yours doesn't even begin to compare."

            "Then why don't you start your own life instead of taking over mine?"

"Because you have to pay your parents debt," Yuku smiled.

"Like you said, it isn't mine to pay."

Yuku frowned in resignation as she stepped out of the room with a loud huff. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Enlighten me."

"Gohei, lock the door to make sure she doesn't come out."

The moment the door was closed, Kaoru smiled widely, _My plan is working perfectly. As long as I keep my stubborn and ignorant façade, they won't suspect a thing... Now, I just have to trust my instincts that at exactly 7:00 tomorrow evening, she will serve dinner as scheduled. Mother, Father help me on this... This has to work. I cannot fail. Now, all I need to do is to rest and wait... Kenshin, the real Kaoru is coming home soon… Please don't do anything you will regret later on..._

~~~~~

            After the big drama that unfolded inside Dr. Genzai's clinic, Kenshin and Regan went home to rest. They ate dinner in silence with a thick air of tension around them. Regan pretended to be crying while Kenshin held a grim expression on his face.

            When they had retired to their bedrooms, Regan made her sobs and wails louder to lure Kenshin inside her room and check on her. She was not disappointed because in minutes, Kenshin came knocking on her door. 

            Regan opened the shoji door slowly and then threw her arms around Kenshin. She whimpered, "Kenshin, what happened to Yahiko was horrible!" 

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and comforted, "I know, koishii, please, stop crying."

            Regan led him inside her room, motioning him to sit beside her on her futon. She bowed her head, wiped away her crocodile tears and said, "I did everything I could to save him but they beat him up badly."

Kenshin pulled her towards him for a hug as he whispered to her ear, "Don't blame yourself, if you hadn't been there to save him, he would have…"

"Oh Kenshin, don't say that! If something happens to Yahiko, I don't know what I'll do!" she exclaimed as she tried to bite back the smile that was forming on her lips.

"Sshh… I am here. Everything is alright, ne?"

Regan shook her shoulders violently as she inwardly smiled, _Now for the bait… _Cracking her voice, she continued, "That horrible experience taught me one important thing…"

Kenshin pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Which is?"

"To live every single day as if it is the last."

"That's good to know, Kaoru…" he replied pulling her again for another embrace.

Regan pulled back and captured Kenshin's lips into her own for a heated kiss. She caressed Kenshin's chest muscles, enjoying the way they tensed under her touch. She nibbled his earlobes and whispered seductively, "Make love to me, Kenshin…"

~~~~~~

_**Kenshin, the real Kaoru is coming home soon… Please don't do anything you will regret later on..**_

**Author's Notes:**

::chibi-angel dodges the vegetables flying her way:: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for that urky Regan/Kenshin moment! For all Kenshin knows, Regan is Kaoru. Just think of it this way, if Regan were Kaoru, it would be totally sweet, right? ::OUCH!:: Hey that hurts! Don't worry! When this whole fiasco is over, it will be all worth it! I promise I'll make it up to you with extreme K and K waff!

Okay, so Kenshin got more sidetracked here, right? Well, I think with all that was happening including Yahiko's _incident_, Kenshin's mind must be spinning right now. Since he somewhat convinced himself on a certain level that he is truly with Kaoru, it would be reinforced when Regan _broke-down_ in front of him. Seeing that weakness on her melted his heart enough to believe that it was Kaoru.

**Many… many thanks to those who left a review!**

Terrence-I am glad it did. Angst? Actually, I am enjoying it a lot now but since I don't have a lot of time on my hands… I am going to stick with my current on-going fics first. ^__^ Fuuzaki- of course I am smiling! Coukdyou see how wide it is? Thanks! Someone- the title of the fic is The Agony and the Ecstacy by Midori Natari Himura. Just a few more chaps to go and K/K would be reunited. Lily, Fujifunmum- He'll catch on soon… but you see… it's "Kaoru" we're talking about here so I don't think that suspicions would be easily ignited when it comes to Kenshin. Dementedchris- I am so glad I finished this last summer. If only I could find the time to edit the remaining chapters… geez… didn't know that this sem would literally pull me down. About the heights thing.. thanks a lot! I need a major TON of honest feedback and encouragement. Ali-chan- Thanks a lot! Your review surely made my day! Yup… I know we authors don't get paid but reviews are enough to keep us happy and fulfilled. Cherrybubbles- so? When is it? Tell me! Sorry JML, the final revelation will come soon but not yet now… just a chap or two to go and she'll see… Bwahahaha…. sweetaznpnai4eva, luthien, kamehime, Samurai X- thanks a lot! Yup, I will update soon! Mae- thanks for that encouragement. No, please don't be sad, ne? Aria- I promise that K/K waff will compensate for all this. I promise. Vesca- thanks! That is ultra sweet! I do update ff.net first because it is easier and I get more reviews here. kittie!? Sure!! I would love to take care of them… as long as they won't scratch my shih-tzu. Marstanuki- you know what? Me, too. ^__^ Hana-chan- thanks for the trust! Hey! Surfacing hearts would be ending soon! I just want to thank you again for everything!

**Special Thanks to Midori for editing this.**

Leave me a review!!! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, questions and the like are welcome!  
  


Keep me inspired! Push that button!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Deadly Family Ties 

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kenshin's eyes widened as Regan started undoing the ties that held his hakama. He grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes and shook his head in negation. "Kaoru, we mustn't. Not until we're married."

            Regan looked as if she was going to burst into tears all over again. Her lips quivered as she spat out, "I thought you loved me!!!"

            Kenshin cupped her cheeks to pacify her and said softly, "I do love you, Kaoru. That is why we mustn't."

"But I want you Kenshin. I want you now!!" she whined.

"I want you, too, Kaoru…"

Regan looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"…but we must wait."

At that, Regan cast down her eyes. "What if there won't be any tomorrow? Kenshin, let's seize the day!" she said with much conviction as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I don't want to taint your innocence."

"I understand…" Looking back at him, she exclaimed, "Then, let's get married immediately!"

Kenshin's eyes widened at her proclamation and asked, "What? I thought you wanted to sort out the memories of your family first?"

"Huh?" Regan saw Kenshin's puzzlement so she searched her brain for the best thing to say. "I mean, of course I do but I can do that when we are married." Turning the tables on him, she asked, "Don't you want to marry me Kenshin?"

"Of course I want to!! That is what I have wanted all along!" he exclaimed passionately.

"Then, it's settled"

"Are you sure about your decision, Kaoru?"

"Of course I am sure! Why do you ask?" she asked feigning hurt.

"I just don't want you to have any regrets," he said as he rubbed her hand with his.

"Of course I won't have any regrets. I am going to marry the man I had always dreamed of having." _Oh Kenshin! You would never even come close to knowing how true my words are._

Kenshin looked deeply into her eyes and pressed his mouth on hers. "I love you Kaoru."

"Ah.. Ano, I love you too Kenshin." Regan replied. While she responded to his kiss, she opened her eyes to look at his closed ones, she thought, _Do I really love you Kenshin? I don't think so… All I know is I love the idea of you loving me this way even though you think I am Kaoru._

Kenshin broke off the kiss and announced happily, "Tomorrow, we'll settle everything."

~~~~~

As expected, at exactly 7:00 pm, Yuku knocked slightly on Kaoru's door and called out, "Kaoru, dinner's ready."

Kaoru took a deep breath and said to herself, _Collect yourself, Kaoru. You can do this. Stay calm at all cost._ She then walked towards the side of the door as Gohei opened it for Yuku. Kaoru glared defiantly at Gohei as she turned to Yuku, "When can I speak with Regan?"

"I don't know," she answered flatly. After placing the new tray on her bed, she picked up the one she brought for lunch and motioned to leave. 

Kaoru swiftly grabbed Yuku's arm and smiled. "Yuku, since Regan is not here, will you tell me things about her?"

Yuku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you suddenly being so polite to me?" 

"… because you are not the one I should be mad at. You are just a mere servant to her," she provoked.

Yuku jerked her arm off Kaoru's grasp and slapped her. She said through gritted teeth, "I am not just some helper. I had been taking care of Regan since she was a child. I treat her as if she was my child and she treats me as if I was her mother."

"Oh, really. Then why doesn't she also plan for your happiness? Why is she the only one enjoying her life while you are stuck here taking care of her loose ends?" Kaoru pressed.

"Whatever makes her happy makes me happy."

"Well said! You're a perfect nominee for mother of the year award… oops! I forgot… she isn't really your daughter."

Yuku slapped her once more and spat, "I was there for Regan every single time she needed me. I was the one who tended her physical wounds when Marcus beat her up or raped her. I was also the one who comforted her emotional wounds when she— I taught her to smile through everything!!!"

"And a nice work you did in _tending_ her wounds. I see her brain really doesn't need any fixing. You know what, about the mother thing… yup, keep telling yourself that. Someday you might be able to convince yourself."

Yuku was supposed to slap her again but she decided to leave instead. Before finally leaving, she said, "Enjoy your dinner, child. I might forget to feed you in the next couple of days." With that, she closed the door with a bang.

Kaoru smiled as she held the door in its place, _Don't worry, nana. I won't be eating my next meal in this place. _Kaoru trailed her hand on the doorknob and pulled it slightly, _Great! My plan worked. _

When she went to the side of the door to glare at Gohei, she discreetly stuck paper on the nook so that the door wouldn't lock up. She smiled at the ingenious work she had done. _Simple, yet effective! Now… all I have to do is to wait._

~~~~~

"Kenshin, are you excited about our wedding?" Regan asked as she snuggled closer to her fiancée.

"Of course dear. In less than a week, our invitation would have reached Kyoto and Aizu," Kenshin replied, looking pleased.

Regan put on a pout she had rehearsed the whole day and said, "Mou! Why can't we just get married today or tomorrow?"

"I know how you feel dear. Don't you want to share our special day with our friends?" Kenshin smiled and pressed her nose lightly causing her to giggle.

"Of course I want them to come!" she said in defense. _I have to visit sister dear tomorrow to ask her their names. Hmmm… oh well, since I had mastered the art of acting, this will be a piece of cake!_

Kenshin leaned his head on hers. "Two weeks isn't such a long wait, dear. Besides, we'll be so busy with the preparations that we won't notice time fly."

"You're right," she sighed.

"Kaoru, I'm glad that in just a few days, I can officially call you my wife. I love you, Kaoru."

That's right. Call me Kaoru… I am Kaoru… the new Kaoru, that is.

~~~~~

            _They're probably asleep by now. _Nodding to herself, she bent down and ripped the sides of her kimono. _I can't run well with this narrow cut. _Looking up, she prayed silently, "Kami-sama… Father… Mother… please help me get through this…" 

            Kaoru walked towards the door, pulling it slowly and gently to avoid making any squeaking sounds. She peered at the hallway from side to side to check. When she saw that nobody was around, she took a deep breath. She trailed her eyes to the path she was taking… _through the hall, down the stairs and the main door. Kaoru, you can do this!_

            Feeling adrenaline pumping through her veins, she darted to the door. Ignoring the squeaking sounds the wooden floors made, she immediately unlocked the opening that would lead her to her freedom. She bolted out of the gate, paying no attention to the cold evening breeze biting her skin. Her heart was beating rapidly, her palms were sweaty but her spirits and determination were high. _I will not fail…_

            She ran out of her prison, pushing her legs to their limits. In those few moments that stretched out like eternity, she smiled, "Freedom, at last— "

**Author's Notes:**

I am so sorry for not updating in a LONG time!!! Real life can really harass a person, ne? Anywayz, more revelations to come!  Tell me what you think, okay? Also, I would be able to update regularly again in a couple of weeks. Much thanks to all those who emailed me to update this, Liv, Claria and to all of my reviewers and visitors of my webby. I appreciate them all! Sorry for not leaving individual notes as of now… but know that I really appreciate everything.****

**Important Announcement:**

Sad to say, I had been a victim of plagiarism. One author, Alannah claimed to have written my fic **"A Beautiful Spring Day"**. I had written this fic last June 13, 2002 and I had posted it on my site Indulgence. It was so shocking to see that not only did she not even change the author's notes I had written, she had also destroyed its essence when she altered its form. To top it all off, she claimed that it was her 2nd fic.

Thanks to **gypsy-chan**, I was informed of this. Also, thanks to **chibi-rinoa** and **marstanuki** who defended my name. I guess, you guys know me well enough to know that I do not plagiarize and I do not tolerate others who do. Authors out there, I suggest you check out the fics listed under her name because it might be yours. We can never be too sure.

This thing is so disheartening because it's like seeing all your hard work stolen. Minna, thanks for all your support and I hope that this thing wouldn't continue.

**Dementedchris,** you're right… P.I.!

Leave me a review. ^__^


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Deadly Family Ties 

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kenshin's employer gave him a day-off so he decided to do the chores he missed doing. He placed their used clothing on a empty tub and after that, he filled the other tub with water. He smiled with nostalgia as he started soaking the white garments. With that, he started doing laundry, humming songs Kaoru used to sing to him while she watched him wash their clothes. _I miss those days…_

Just then, somebody knocked on the door. Kenshin wiped the suds on his hands and asked himself, _I wonder who could that be… Kaoru said she might go home late._ When he opened the door, no one was there. He turned his head from side to side. _Nothing. _He was about to close the door when he saw a package on the floor. He picked it up and brought it inside. He stared at it curiously as he walked towards the porch. When he had opened it, he gasped. _It's Miharu's Journal. How did it end up here? Kaoru must have dropped it somewhere._ A note was inserted on the first page.

**_Don't you think it is wise to get to know the woman you are going to marry?_**

Kenshin crumpled the paper on his hand and snarled, "Whoever did this wants to ruin our marriage. I trust Kaoru. I am not  going to read this." Looking back at the diary, his mind contradicted, _What if she is in trouble or something. I need to know. That's right. I can't let her face this alone. _Pausing for a moment, he looked up at the sky, _It wouldn't be wrong, right? Kaoru won't hide anything from me anyway. So I guess she wouldn't mind, would she?_

~~~~~

Regan walked inside her house wearing a bright smile, she greeted, "Hi nana!"

"Hello Regan!" Yuku smiled back, noting the unusual sincerity of Regan's smile. _I am glad she is truly happy now._

Regan walked towards her, arms outstretched. She gave her nanny a tight hug and announced, "I have good… no great news for you!"

"What is it dear?" 

Regan pulled back and like an excited child, she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Kenshin and I are getting married in a two weeks!!" she exclaimed.

"That wonderful news, Regan! I am so happy for you!" Yuku said pulling her for another embrace.

Regan paced the hall back and forth as she yakked, "I wonder what I am going to wear. I am sure Kenshin and the others would expect me wear a traditional kimono but what I would really want to wear is a white Western gown. I had always dreaming of wearing those. You know, the ones we see in the dress shops in Spain." Regan suddenly stopped when she saw Yuku's passive demeanor. She raised her eyebrows in inquiry.

"Anything you want, Regan," she sighed.

"Nana what's wrong with you?" Regan frowned. "You don't seem excited at all to what I have to say…"

"I am just tired…" she  replied flatly.

Regan covered her mouth to muffle her giggles as she asked, "Why? Did my sister unceasingly bang on the door again last night?"

"No…"

She looked at her quizzically and asked, "Then what happened?"

"She tried to escape."

"Tried…" Regan glanced from side to side, allowing the information to sink in. "Tried… meaning she didn't succeed. Am I correct?"

Yuku nodded as she sat on the nearby chair. "Gohei was able to catch her in time," she explained.

"Hmmm… I guess, that imbecile served a purpose after all," Regan said while rubbing her chin. "It's good to know that the money we are paying him is not put to waste."

Yuku motioned Regan to sit beside her but she shook her head. Instead, she asked, "Where is my sister?"

"She is upstairs in the room we had prepared for her previously."

Regan nodded as she grinned sinisterly, "Did you follow the instructions I told you a few days ago?"

"Yes, I tied her up but I still haven't completed your orders."

Regan's smile grew wider as she said, "I see…" Regan turned around and said, "Come on, nana, accompany me while I talk to my sister."

Yuku nodded and followed her.

With graceful strides, Regan ascended the stairs smiling. _Why does everything have to be so effortless? I didn't know my plans were so perfect! _When she had reached the room Kaoru was kept, she flung the door open and greeted loudly, "Hi Kaoru!" 

Kaoru turned around and glared at her.

"I heard that you had been a very naughty tanuki-chan. Tsk Tsk. If only you had followed what you had been told, you wouldn't be stuck on this mess." Regan walked closer towards Kaoru to caress her swollen cheek. She kneeled down to level with her sister's eyes and said, "I would have commended you for your bravery but there is this one itsy-bitsy flaw in your plan… you got yourself caught…"

Kaoru mumbled some incoherent words. Regan took the hint and took off the rag that covered her mouth. Kaoru immediately spat on Regan and yelled, "Untie me this instant!!!"

 Regan completely ignored her and continued with her babbles, "Oh well, no time for regrets. We have to move on." Suddenly, Regan took a closer look at Kaoru's face. With one finger, she poked the swollen bruise on her forehead causing Kaoru to cringe in pain. Regan said in a cheerful voice, "Ouch! That must've hurt sister! Shame on you!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger on her. "You've ruined our pretty face! How could you!" Shrugging, she continued, "Oh well, at least it's not mine and your face wouldn't matter anymore because no one will be able to see you and in the same way, you will never see your beloved Kenshin anymore. Ohohoho!!"

"What do you want, Regan!!?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Don't be rude, Kaoru. I am here in a civilized manner to ask you," she said giving much formality to her speech.

"Do you call kidnapping me and bounding me civil!? You disgust me," Kaoru yelled as she looked at her with piercing eyes.

** "Reiko, I told you not to ride that horse, didn't I?" 

_"Sorry, father. It won't happen again."_

_"I know, dear. But you need to learn your lesson."_

_"Aaaaiiieeee!!!! Father! Don't lock me in this cabinet! Please father! I am afraid of the dark!! Aaaaiieee!!!"_

**

Regan's musings were cut short when she noticed Kaoru looking at her in bewilderment. "Well, that word is quite relative, my dear sister," she said, looking far away. Sighing, she continued, "Anyway, time is gold. Let's make this quick. What are the names of your Kyoto friends?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and replied, "Like I'd really tell you."

"Oh course you're going to tell me. Everybody said you were this nice girl!" Regan stood up and winked at Yuku gleefully.

"Never!!!" Kaoru replied contemptuously.

Regan tapped her foot impatiently as she twitched her lips. "I'm waiting…"

Deciding to change tactics, Kaoru smiled at her mischievously, raising one eyebrow. "Even if I tell you, how would you know I am telling the truth?"

"Kaoru," she said as she placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulders. "I trust that you will tell the truth because you wouldn't want your precious student will suffer now, would you?" she asked with an evil glint on her eyes.

"Yahiko?!!" Kaoru asked in panic. She narrowed her eyes and warned, "If you hurt even one strand of Yahiko's hair, I'll make you pay."

Regan grabbed Kaoru's hair violently and quipped in an amused tone. "Tsk! Tsk! Kaoru, I don't think you are in the position to threaten anyone." 

Kaoru pursed her lips and remained silent.

"Alright, if you won't help me, I'll just ask the brat," she announced, letting go of her hair. She placed her hand to her mouth, feigning surprise and smiled. "Oops! I forgot I couldn't ask him because he is still unconscious from the discipline I gave him."

"What did you do to him!!!?" Kaoru demanded as tears welled up in her eyes. _This is all my fault. If anything happened to Yahiko, I would never forgive myself. Kenshin? Why didn't Kenshin help him? Has Regan completely manipulated Kenshin to believe that I am her?_ "What did you do to him!!?" she repeated as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Just something my surrogate father would do to me if I disobeyed or disrespected him," she replied matter-of-factly. Smiling at her sister wickedly, she whispered to her ears, "Don't worry. It's nothing compared to what I will do to you."

"I swear when I— "

Kaoru's cursed were cut off when Regan turned around and called out, "Nana!"

"Yes, Regan?"

"Has Gohei finished Kaoru's new bed?"

"Yes, he has," she answered, nodding her head slightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Ask Gohei to bring it here. I want to witness this before I leave…" Regan ordered.

"As you wish." Yuku gave a slight curtsy before leaving.

Regan approached Kaoru again and put back the rag she had removed a while ago. She said as she patted her head, "Sorry, sis. I want silence when the show starts. Besides, I don't really need you to talk because it won't matter anyway. You are just going to create noise pollution."

Minutes later, Yuku entered the door with Gohei Himura. He brought along a barred enclosure creating a loud noise as he dragged it upstairs to Kaoru's room.

Kaoru stared at it in horror as she awaited her fate.

Yuku smiled at Regan faintly and said, "Regan, I am so sorry but I can't stay. I forgot that I have to go to the market today. Our supplies have already ran out."

"Can't you do it later?" Regan asked, disappointed.

"I'm afraid not. Are you going to have dinner here?"

"No,  I can't stay for too long. Kenshin is waiting for me."

"Alright, dear. I understand." After bowing to Regan, she turned to leave.

"Take care of yourself and make sure that nobody follows you," Regan called out after her. Regan gave one final shrug then she turned to Kaoru. 'Remember when Megumi said that "Secrets are best kept when brought to the grave?' Well, it goes something like that. Anyway, since then, I had kept it as a motto."

Kaoru looked back at her wide-eyed as her mind screamed on terror.

"Well, sis. Congratulate me! This is the first day I am actually living that philosophy," she announced proudly. She faced Gohei and nodded.

With that, Gohei carried Kaoru and placed her inside the box. No matter how much Kaoru tried to resist, it was no use. Gohei was too strong for her and her hands and feet were bound. Tears streamed on her eyes but she didn't want to give up. _Kenshin, no matter how hopeless this is. I won't give up. I promise you… I will fight until my last breath._

"Enjoy your trip to the after life, Kaoru!" she giggled. "By the way, before I forget, Kenshin and I are getting married. I would like to invite you on our wedding but, oh shucks! It's a shame you couldn't come." She waved her hand mockingly on her as she let out a loud guffaw of victory. "Lock up the box!"

Kaoru looked horrified as Gohei picked up the pile of wood that would seal her up. Despite her wounded wrists and ankles, she thrashed inside the makeshift "coffin", hoping that it might **_break._ **Kaoru screamed on top of her lungs even though she knew that it would be of little help because of the rag on her mouth. _I will fight 'til the end, Kenshin. I love you…_

The only thing that Kaoru heard aside from the heavy beating of her heart were Regan's crazed laughter and the sound of hammer against nail.

All of a sudden, Regan's laughter was cut short. "What the— "

Back to the previous chap…

On to the next chap…

Back to Epics Index

Back to Indulgence


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Deadly Family Ties 

Chapter Fifteen

It was past midnight, Kenshin still couldn't put down the journal he had started to read. The revelations that the journal brought were so immense and mind-boggling that he just needed to go on and on until he finishes the journal. It had brought him a flood of emotions… some good, some bad but one thing was for sure. He desperately needed to know what was going on. 

On the last page of the journal, he read…

_July 24, 1861_

_I don't know how long I can go on like this…Koshijiro and I are starting to move on with our lives… with Kaoru on our side. She really is an angel, if it weren't for her… I might as well be emotionally dead by now, but the pain is still there. How can a mother get over the loss of one of her daughters? Kaoru's twin died even before I had the chance to touch her… to claim her as mine…_

After reading the entry, he saw that another note was inserted. He unfolded it and read…

**Battousai, with the killer instincts you have,**

**I am surprised and in the same way disappointed that **

**you don't even know who you are really with.**

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Kenshin yelled, releasing all the pent up fear, remorse, worry and hate inside him. He clenched his fists so hard that blood dripped from his palm. His eyes turned amber in realization, _Where is the real Kaoru? _At that point, he wanted to tear the whole city down to search for his love. He wanted to rip the imposter's head off. He wanted to… but he knew he couldn't. This is a very delicate situation and he can't afford to be rash. _Hang in there, Kaoru… I am coming…_

~~~~~

Blood drained from Regan's face as she saw Marcus, the man she _killed _months before. She stared at him unbelievingly, noting the gi and hakama he was wearing as he sat on a wheel chair.__

Marcus smiled upon seeing Regan stoned to the ground. He greeted casually, "Hello Regan. You look like you have seen a ghost." Smiling wickedly, he widened his eyes, aimed his gun at Gohei. He fired the gun and said at the same time, "Boo!"

Regan was snapped out of her stupor as Gohei's limp body fell to the floor. She stared at him and shrieked. "Aaaaiiiie!!!!"

Marcus snickered at her reaction and asked as he rolled closer to her, "Aren't you even going to hug your daddy? Surprised to see me, Reiko?"

"But…. But… that's impossible… you are dead," she stuttered, feeling her knees quiver in extreme fear.

"I can see that," he chuckled as he mockingly touched his chest. "Let me see, you stabbed me and shot me. That's all you did." He shrugged. "Stupid girl. You didn't even kill me right."

Regan shook her head. "No… no… you are dead!"

Marcus approached her pressing the gun on her stomach. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her down to level with him. "If I am dead, can I do this?" With that, he licked Regan's neck causing Kaoru to shudder in disgust. "What are you looking at?" he yelled, turning to Kaoru.

"This can't be…" Regan murmured.

"Sit down," he commanded Regan.

The terrified woman did as she was ordered, not wanting to worsen the situation.

"Tobe, bind her!" he called out.

"Tobe?" Regan repeated as she stared at the door, waiting for him to come in. When she saw him enter the room, she spat at him and yelled, "Traitor!!!"

"Don't be too hard on him, dear. Did you actually think that Tobe's loyalty would lie on you? Tsk. Tsk. You should've known better." 

Kaoru observed that events that are happening with wide and confused eyes. She asked herself, _Is he the man mother referred to as Aki?_

"Tobe… I think that the ropes are not tight enough. This naughty and disobedient girl deserved to be bound by a barbed wire but since we don't have any here, I guess that cord will do. By the way, tie her on the bed instead. I don't want her running around in minutes." 

Marcus rolled beside the bed and stroked Regan's cheek, "Well, don't look at me like that! You left me half-dead for Tobe to seal up. Half-dead! Feh! You should have finished the job while you had the chance. I have another news for you, Reiko. While you were on the ship, busy reading my journal, I was on the top deck, recovering from the _scratches_ you gave me."

Kaoru looked at the fear and panic on Regan's eyes causing her stomach to churn, _If my supposedly evil twin seems frightened, I wonder how vicious this man is._

He continued, "I'll just have to teach you a lesson then. Did you know that they had to take away my kidney for my body to function properly? Of course you didn't! You were too busy building up your new life or should I say, stealing another's life. Having that operation without any kind of anesthesia to numb the incisions was such an excruciating experience. Don't worry, as my daughter I know you want to share my pain. Don't worry, we still have time. I'll make you feel every single jolt of pain I felt."

Regan wanted to scream out but she couldn't. All she could do is to watch and listen to him as she awaited her inevitable death. A long and painful death.

Marcus took out a dagger from his pocket and started playing it around Regan. "Remember Regan when you did this to me? It was your birthday." He violently disrobed her and slashed the left part of her stomach. 

Regan and Kaoru both shrieked at the same time. Regan, because of the pain, and Kaoru, because of abhorrence. "Get off her!!" Kaoru demanded.

Marcus smiled at Kaoru appreciatively but made no move to approach her. He rested his dagger on Regan's cheeks and commented, "You have a very beautiful sister. More beautiful than you, I have to say. I can see the innocence within her you lack."

"You took everything away from me, **Marcus**!" she replied defiantly.

Marcus narrowed his eyes and slapped her. "Don't disrespect me, Regan!" Looking at Kaoru's makeshift coffin, he smirked, "You were going to bury her alive? Nice touch, Regan. I never knew you were that creative and blood thirsty. Speaking of blood… Tobe?"

Tobe returned with a pitcher of blood on one hand. Marcus accepted it and smiled, "I want you taste every single ounce of blood I shed because of your foolishness." With that, he poured blood on Regan's mouth not stopping until she choked.

"Stop! No! No!" she cried out.

"Had enough!?"

"Yes!" she answered as unwanted tears fell.

"Are you sorry for disrespecting me?"

Regan glared at him and spat on his face.

Marcus wiped off her spit, hitting her hard on the face. "Again… are you sorry for disrespecting me?"

"Yes, _Marcus_."

He pressed his dagger on her neck and asked sweetly, "Come again?"

"Yes, Father."

"You know what? I have always wanted to take revenge on your whole family." He patted her head mockingly and continued, " Thank you for making it easier for me."

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. Everything that was happening in front of her was disgusting her. She yelled out boldly, "Why do you want to take revenge on our family anyway? I am sure that my parents didn't do anything to you. They are good and righteous peo— "

"Righteous?" Marcus huffed. "Little missy, it seems you are lost. Let me enlighten you with the truth… The first time I saw your mother, it was love at first sight. She was there, standing in the rain. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She approached me and we formally met. Since then, nothing was ever the same again for me. She made me want to be a better man. Because of her, I stopped trading opium. I went into the textile business instead. Winter came and we both decided that it is time for me to meet her parents. I came there as a well-mannered and respected man, but her parents drove me away. Her father secretly threatened me not to come close to Miharu. Your grandfather told me that he knew of my illegal dealings and he would never let his daughter marry an opium trader. He said that he would never allow shame and disgrace to enter his household…"

Kaoru listened to him intently as she pieced everything together. _So that was the real reason why my grandparents didn't like him. It wasn't really because he is a gaijin. It was a cover up. They just didn't want to hurt my mother by telling her of his illegal business._

"…Later on, I moved back to Europe to settle things. My mind was set, I was going to take your mother to Spain with me and we would live happily ever after without anyone coming between us. I returned nine months later, September to be precise. There I saw your mother with your father, kissing on the riverbank, where we used to kiss. That whore! How would you feel if you had given up everything to become a better man for the love of your life and have everything shattered just because your woman can't resist her lustful urges!"

Marcus narrative was cut short when Regan raised her head to spit on him, "Don't call my mother a whore."

Kaoru looked at her in shock, she knew that it wasn't the time to go against her sister but she needed to say it, "So, you're defending her now? I thought you hated her?"

"I do, but I hate Marcus more," she replied flatly.

Marcus gave her another hard blow on the face. "Don't interrupt me while I am talking! After the first week of September, I went to the river to talk to her. I felt that if I kissed her then she would remember how much she loved me. So I did…"

At that time, Kaoru felt slightly relieved, _So that entry when mother was so furious… it wasn't with my dad. It was with him…_

"…But that stupid bitch chose your Koshijiro Kamiya over me. I tried to drag her all the way to the pier and take her home to Spain with me, but your father arrived with two policemen. That coward! He couldn't even protect Miharu by himself!" he laughed condescendingly.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, controlling the urge to show just how effective Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the style his father created, was.

"…After that, I lurked under the shadows of Tokyo, silently keeping surveillance of her life." Clenching his fists, he yelled, "I hated her! I hated your father! I despise despised them so much…" Regaining his composure, he continued, "…but I waited. I waited for the right moment to strike. And then your mother got pregnant… that's when the fun began."

"I thought I was given to you as payment for my father's debt?" Regan asked.

"Don't be too excited, dear… we'll get there. I can't believe it was too easy!" he announced proudly. "When your mother was in labor, I made arrangements to make sure that your family doctor will be too busy, leaving your clueless father to deliver the baby. He was so panic-stricken when he found out that there was another one coming out so that he just left you," he smiled as he pointed a finger on Regan. "…on one corner while he attended to your wailing mother. That moron gave me a huge window of opportunity to snatch you and replace you with a dead infant. Genius, don't you think so? They never suspected anything."

Bitter tears streamed down Regan's cheeks as a realization dawned upon her. _I can't believe I went through all this trouble for nothing. I betrayed and ruined the only family I have left. I can't believe I have been such a fool. _She bit her lower lip to prevent her tears from falling. Taking a deep breath, she partially soothed her nerves and growled, "Liar!!! I was never a payment for my father's debt!! You kidnapped me!! Liar! You are one big liar and you even had to lie to your own journal to console yourself that what you did was right."

"I didn't lie," he answered casually. "You are a payment for his debt. He stole Miharu, the woman I loved most and in return, I took one of his daughters. In a way, I am being kind to him because even if I took you, he still had your twin. I, on the other hand, had no other wife."

"Don't patronize yourself," she sneered. 

Kaoru snapped at Marcus, "That doesn't justify your actions!!"

Completely ignoring Kaoru, he moved closer to Regan. "Who said I was? A woman for a woman. That's enough for me. And boy, what a beautiful woman you have become," he said maliciously as he unfolded her tattered kimono. "Tobe!!!" he called out.

"Yes, master."

"Bring Ms. Kaoru Kamiya to the place I told you a while ago. I have other plans for her."

"As you wish, master."

Kaoru looked up at him in horror. She was about to say something in defiance but Tobe had already hit her head, causing her to pass out. He carried Kaoru on his shoulders and locked the door behind him.

When the door had closed behind him, Marcus pulled his body to the bed as he advanced his moves on Regan.

Regan couldn't do anything else but close her eyes as she relived a part of her nightmares.

~~~~~

Kaoru woke up in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere with a violent pain stabbing her head. She raised her hand to her head, wincing slightly because of the pain. She couldn't open one of her eyes because of Tobe's hard blow. Everything came back to her slowly, but she still couldn't process the information coursing through her mind due to her severe headache. However, there was one thing clear to her… she needed to return home to Kenshin. With slow and painful steps, she staggered to walk back to her dojo. Her body was screaming out in pain but her willpower and drive to see Kenshin was strong enough for her to push her limits. _Almost there…_

Finally, she opened the dojo gates and panted, "Tadaima."

Kenshin welcomed her amber-eyed, pointing the sharp edge of his sakabattou on her neck, "Who are you?"

**Author's Notes:**

Finally, the truth had been revealed! Ooops! Wait things are not over yet! Sorry for the delay!!! Yes, I am going to finish all my fics so leave me a review and inspire me!!! ^__^

Back to the previous chap…

On to the next chap…

Back to Epics Index

Back to Indulgence


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

**Merry Christmas RK Fandom!!**

Deadly Family Ties 

Chapter Sixteen

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked softly, feeling her head spin.

"Who are you?" Battousai growled, pressing his sword against Kaoru's neck.

Kaoru looked directly into his amber eyes and exclaimed, "Kenshin, it's me Kaoru!"

"You lie," he sneered as he took a step closer to her.

Kaoru took steps back away from his sword, but due to her weakened condition, she fell on the ground. Kaoru looked at him pleadingly, biting back the tears forming in her eyes. _Why can't he recognize me? _she thought bitterly.

Battousai kneeled down to level with her. "What have you done with the real Kaoru!?"

"Kenshin, I am Kaoru! Why don't you believe me!?" she yelled out in frustration, ignoring the pain stabbing her head. Cautiously, she held out her hand to him. She looked straight into his glazed eyes as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Battousai glared at her hand and jerked it away. "I will not have you deceive me! Where is Kaoru! If you tell me where she is… I **might** spare your life."

In utter desperation, Kaoru cupped his cheeks and cried out through sobs, "I am here Kenshin! Look into my eyes and know that it is me!"

Battousai refused to look back at her but he also didn't jerk her hands away. He just raised up his sakabattou and said coldly. "You leave me no choice…"

When Kaoru saw what he was about to do, she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back as she sobbed, "Kenshin! Nooooo! Don't let your hate bind you." She pulled back and cupped his cheeks again. She searched for his eyes and pleaded, "Look at me. Kenshin, it's me Kaoru. Isn't your love strong enough to see that I am your other half?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued, "Why? Why can't your heart distinguish who I really am!!! Kenshin! Look at me and see…"

Battousai finally met her eyes and challenged, "Prove yourself!"

"I don't have to!" Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and placed it on her chest. Pressing her sore forehead against his, she whispered, "Feel my heart and you'll know…"

Kenshin's eyes softened and returned to its purple hue. He caressed her cheeks with both his hands and asked, "Kaoru?"

"Yes…" she smiled.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and burst out crying, "Oh, Kaoru! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! Please forgive this unworthy one! I was so confused back then. I noted that you had changed but I ignored it, thinking that it's because of the problems you are going through. Then the next thing I knew, you have a twin and you are not you. I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. All I wanted was to have you back, the real you. I am so sorry. I almost hurt you there." Hugging her tightly, he exclaimed in outmost joy, "Oh Kaoru, I am so happy to be able to finally hold you in my arms again! I love you! I love you!"

Kaoru embraced him back. "Kenshin, that's alright. Everything is fine now."

Kenshin pulled back and penetrated her eyes with his. "Forgive me for not knowing sooner, Kaoru. Forgive me! I am so sorry."

Kaoru wiped away his tears and placed a finger on his lips. She consoled, "Hush! Love. What matters most is that we are together again. Ahh…" Unable to contain the pain in her head, Kaoru passed out.

"Kaoru!!!" Kenshin noted the bruises around her head, hands, and feet. He said with mixed worry and guilt, "Oh, Kaoru. What have they done to you." Kenshin tucked a stray hair on her face and with one swift move, he swept her from the ground, carrying her in his arms. He laid her on the futon for a moment as he filled the tub with water. After that, Kenshin carried her to the bathhouse to clean her up before dressing her wounds. He laid her on the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry for this, Kaoru."

He slowly and gently stripped off Kaoru's kimono, making sure that he didn't scrape any of her wounds. He put her down on the tub and tenderly wiped her soft curves with a small towel to clean her. He sighed audibly when he saw the body of his most beloved, bruised, battered and wounded. He continued to lovingly bathe her as he sang a soft tune to her.

Kaoru slowly fluttered her eyes and asked, "Kenshin?"

"Yes, dear," he replied blushing furiously. "I hope you don't mind…"

Kaoru placed her hand on his cheek and said ardently, "Not at all."

Kenshin nodded as he continued lowered the towel to clean her thighs. 

Kaoru watched him as he went down from her outer thighs to her inner thighs, down to her calves and her feet. When he had finished with both legs, Kaoru called him, "Kenshin?"

"Hmmm…"

Kaoru took his hands, motioning him to come closer. She whispered to his ears, "Come join me here."

Kenshin nodded, stripping off his own gi, hakama and undergarments. He lifted Kaoru gently, slipped on the tub and rested her on top of his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, continuing to trail the wet towel from the valley of her breasts to her navel. For hours, they stayed in that intimate position, savoring the feeling of finally being together once again. Both were content to feel each other's rhythmical breathing and hearing their heartbeats pound against each other.

Finally, Kaoru shifted up and captured Kenshin's lips into her own for a short yet sweet kiss. She pulled back and said in a determined voice, "Kenshin… I want to save my sister."

"What!?"

"I'll explain to you on the way. Let's go to Yahiko."

"Kaoru, I am so sorry to say this but Yahiko had an— "

"I know that already. Please let's hurry!" Kaoru didn't know what had come into her but she knew one thing… her sister had experience too much bitterness in her life already, she needed to atone and make up for the lost time. Whatever she became, it was only because of the circumstances that pushed her.

It was no one's fault.

Except maybe for Marcus.

~~~~~

Despite Kaoru's weakness at that time, she insisted on coming along to Dr. Genzai's clinic. She had been worrying about Yahiko since she found out what Regan did to him and her mind would not rest until she heard from their trusted doctor himself that he was okay. 

When they had arrived, Kenshin cracked the door open and called out, "Dr Genzai?"

Dr. Genzai came out of the consultation room and greeted them cheerfully, "Kenshin! Kaoru! Just the people I wanted to see!"

"Is Yahiko alright?" Kaoru asked almost tearfully.

"Yes, yes, you do not need to worry. Yahiko is alright."

"I'm glad. For a minute there I almost thought that Reg— "

Dr. Genzai placed a hand on her shoulder and comforted, "Kaoru, I know you love Yahiko as if he were your real brother. I know that he feels the same way too. In fact, had been calling out your name ever since he woke up?"

Kaoru glanced at her fiancée and asked, "What was he saying?" 

"Actually, he was mumbling things like Kaoru is not Kaoru that there is an impostor…"

Kenshin and Kaoru locked eyes and frowned.

Dr. Genzai noticed this so he assured, "…You don't have to worry. His memory might still be jumbled a little bit because of the severe hit he received in the head."

"Oh," Kaoru answered. _I am glad that Dr. Genzai doesn't suspect anything. It might make matters worse._

"You can see him now if you wish."

"Dr. Genzai, will you please excuse us for a minute?" Kaoru smiled politely.

"Certainly," the old man replied, nodding understandingly as he headed towards one of the empty rooms.

When Dr. Genzai left, Kaoru turned to Kenshin and said in a serious tone, "Kenshin, I think it would be best if you were the one who asked Yahiko…"

"Why?" At the back of his mind, he already knew the answer, but he just needed confirmation.

"Regan was the one who did that to him…" she replied softly.

Kenshin breathed in deeply, clenching his fists. His cold eyes were like orbs of purple and amber. He growled, "How dare she…"

Kaoru saw the anger boiling inside him. Wanting to pacify it before it is too late, she cupped his cheeks, looked directly in his eyes and said, "Please, Kenshin. Please contain your anger. We have to save her."

"Why should we?" he snarled.

"Please, help her. Please, even for me…" At this point, Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and whispered to his ears, "You know, even if I haven't experienced half of what she had been through, I understand her. She wouldn't be that way if she wasn't raised in a house where violence is synonymous to discipline."

"…"

Kaoru pulled back, tears forming in her eyes. "Kenshin, she is still my sister."

Kenshin wiped away her tears and said sternly, "She should be thankful that she is." With that, Kenshin headed towards Yahiko's room.

"Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered after him. _I hope we are not too late._

**~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Regan woke up half-naked, her whole body drenched in blood.

**Author's Notes:**

Send me your Christmas love by reviewing! ^____^


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

**Deadly Family Ties**

Chapter Seventeen: Conclusion

Regan opened her eyes and looked down at her body, which was totally soaked with blood. Blood that wasn't hers. When she turned her head to the side, she saw Marcus' lifeless eyes staring back at her. She felt her bile rise up her chest as she vomited to the other side of the body. She looked back at Marcus wanting to make sure that her eyes were not deceiving her. When reality finally settled in, that was the time when she found her voice to react, "Aaaaaiiiiieeee!!!! Aaaaeeeeiiiee!!!" She thrashed violently on her bed as she continued with her cries. _Marcus is dead! I can't believe it! He is dead… who could have killed him…_

"Hush, child! You are breaking my eardrums!" For the first time, Yuku yelled at her.

"Nana!!" she called out in relief.

"It's about time you wake up!" she smiled.

"Oh, I am so glad you are here! Please unbind me," she said through tears.

"Sure thing honey, just a minute…" Smiling mischievously, she continued, " I'll ask my **son** to untie you"

Regan felt her blood drain as her eyes widened. She asked in disbelief, "Son? You have a son?"

"Oh Regan, I am surprised you never knew after all these years we had been together," she commented casually. "But I can't really blame you for not knowing, you had always been too self-centered to even care about the other people around you. It was always about you. Your wounds. Your pains. Your problems." Yuku pointed her finger at her captive and sneered, "The world doesn't revolve around you, Reiko!"

Regan narrowed her eyes, giving her a piercing glare.

Ignoring her glare, she called out, "Son! Son! Our mistress wants to be untied!"

Regan turned her head to the opposite direction facing the door as she awaited the mystery man to appear. Her eyes widened as she squeaked, "Tobe?"

~~~~~

Kaoru rushed towards Kenshin as soon as he went outside. She grabbed his arms and asked frantically, "What did Yahiko say?"

"It was really hard to get the information from him because he is still in state of shock," he said, looking pleased. 

"Oh…"

"…but I got it."

Kaoru sighed in relief and asked, "How do we get there?"

"He said to go to the side of the woods where he gathers strawberries then follow the path of Sakura trees. Turn right on the first bonsai we see and if we go straight ahead, we'll find it."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her and said in a soft voice, "I hope his directions are precise. I just wish we don't get lost."

Kenshin walked towards her and hugged her from behind. "We won't. Just follow your heart."

Kaoru faced him noting the softening of his eyes, she whispered, "Thank you."

Kenshin held her had, squeezing it gently and said, "Come on, we must hurry, time is running out."

~~~~~

"Good afternoon, Mistress Regan," Tobe greeted, smiling sinisterly at her.

"Tobe is your son?" Regan asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Yoko replied as she motioned Tobe to untie her. Yuku pointed a pistol at her prisoner, silently warning her of the consequences any untoward actions might cause.

Regan sat up, looking directly into the eyes of the person she used to consider as her second mother. "Yuku, why are you doing this to me!?" she demanded, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Poor, poor, Regan. Since birth, all that have been fed to you were lies. A child raised in bitterness," she said matter-of-factly.

Despite the apparent danger she was in, she couldn't help but ask, "Nana, I thought we were in this together? I thought you wanted our happiness?" 

"That is where you are wrong, Regan," she pointed out with much conviction. "I wanted my son's happiness. A happiness that was deprived of him since you and your mother came along."

"I don't understand…" Regan clutched her throbbing head, feeling as if it was going to explode any minute now. _Lies! Deception! Everything I knew was false!! _Her mind chanted, annoying her to extremes, pushing her over the edge. She felt as if a bomb had been dropped in her mind, slowly eating her up with hateful vengeance.

"First of all, let me ask you one thing, did you really think that your all your plans were perfect?"

Regan covered her ears, not wanting to hear anything more as she hummed various hymns to block away any sound. _No, this not true. I am dreaming. My life couldn't be this bad. This isn't happening!! This can't be true. I was supposed to live a happy life here in Tokyo!_

"Did it ever occur to you why everything flowed smoothly!?" she asked, louder this time.

Regan continued to hum to herself causing Yuku to slap her and grab her arm to catch her attention. She spat, "Answer me."

"I don't know!"

"The only reason why your plans became successful is because of me. Everything that happened is part of my bigger plan. From the day, I raised you up until now, everything is planned by me…" she announced proudly.

Regan closed her eyes, trying desperately to clear mind… and to salvage her remaining sanity.__

[flashback]

_"Very good, Marcus." She flashed him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered to his ear, "Thanks for the information." With that, she fired the gun, blood smearing all over her._

_Upon hearing the gunshot, the servants rushed inside the dinning room to witness the commotion. There, they saw the cadaver of their master Marcus Laios. All retained a shocked demeanor except for one, who stepped forward and said calmly, "Regan, dear, I see you had accomplished your plans."_

_Regan nodded and replied in a perfect Japanese accent, "Yes, Nana. Thank you for your assistance. Will you kindly call Tobe to fix this mess."_

"Marcus survived my gunshot because before I had the time to check if he was truly dead, you came along," she said bitterly.

"Very wonderful deduction."

"… and instead of following my orders, Tobe treated him to good health."

"Intelligent observation for someone so ignorant," Yuku commented condescendingly.

"And this house?" Regan asked although she had a good hunch that Yuku's had something to do with it.

"You brought it from me. During one of Marcus' business trip, the one when I sent you to learn kenjutsu, I went to Tokyo to make the arrangements. Sending you away to learn kenjutsu was just a front so that you wouldn't notice I was gone."

"Why!!!? Why go through all this trouble!!?" she demanded.

"Because I knew  it would be worth it."

"Why do you hate me so much as you claim you do?"

"Tobe, get me some water," she ordered as she sat down on a chair, her aim not leaving her target. "Before Marcus set sail to Tokyo, he and I were lovers. My parents didn't know of our secret relationship. One day, I found out I was pregnant. Coming from an aristocratic family, my parents couldn't bear the shame so they disowned me. I came to Marcus, hoping that he would marry me. But he told me that he didn't love me anymore. That he found the woman he was going to marry in Tokyo. I was shattered at that time because I had nowhere to go. No family. No friends. No money. I wouldn't be able to support my child alone. I pleaded to him that I loved the child and I wanted to keep it. He told me that if I agreed to be one of his servants, he'd give me shelter and food. However, if anyone found out, he threatened to kill my baby. Months passed. He returned… with you. And that is the story of my sad life."

"And because of that you went to such low extremes as to pretend, deceive and betray."

Yuku chuckled at that, "Don't point fingers, Regan-dear. You are not a saint and you know what?" Cocking the gun, she continued, "I think it's time for you to go to—" 

At that instant, Kenshin and Kaoru barged through the door. Yuku reflexively aimed the gun at Kaoru, causing all of them to freeze.

Time stood still for all of them.

Yuku was about to pull the trigger, when Regan suddenly jumped out from the bed and wrestled Yuku to the ground. She tried to take the gun away from Yuku, but her grip was too tight.

Meanwhile, Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru, his sakabattou unsheathed and his stance ready. Kaoru, on the other hand, stared at them in confusion, _I thought Yuku was on Regan's side?_

They grappled each other on the ground, turning each other, punching, kicking, scratching, going to any means just to hurt the other. Just then, the gun fired sending loud echoes throughout the building.

Kenshin and Kaoru stared intently at the blood that flowed out, soaking the two bodies. They had no time to react, no time to think. Everything happened so fast. 

Kaoru kneeled down on Regan's side as Kenshin jerked Yuku's lifeless body off her. Tears were flowing out of Regan's eyes as she choked out a mass of blood, "Kaoru, I am so sorry."

Kaoru gasped hard when she saw the dagger stabbed on Regan's side. She looked at Kenshin in panic and yelled, "Kenshin! Come on! Carry her so we can take her to Dr. Genzai's clinic!!!"

Regan shook her head slightly and replied, "There's no need…" Blood was already trickling down her nose but she managed to smile, "You know what they say when a person is nearing death? They say that in that moment before he dies, the one truth will flash before his eyes. And in that second that stretched out to what seems like eternity..."

The dam that held Kaoru's tears broke as she sobbed, "Hush, sister, don't speak, you need to conserve your strength— "

"…I saw you. My only family. I couldn't let her shoot you. You are innocent in all this," she said as she coughed more blood.

"So are you."

Regan shook her head and whispered, "No. This is my atonement for everything I have done to you and our family. I love you. I just wish— " Regan was unable to finish her words as her heart stopped beating.

Kaoru looked at her tearfully as she pulled up her twin's limp body, wrapping her arms around her. Weeping for the sister, she never had the chance to know, yet loved deeply.

Kenshin kneeled down beside Kaoru and embraced her.

Kaoru accepted his warmth, not needing any words for comfort. 

Just his love.

And the final rest of her twin sister. 

-------

Back to Indulgence

Author's notes:  
my computer is going hay-wire right now. i just wanted to post this since forever and i hope you bear with the format. i'm sorry if i can't thank everyone right now because of my computer's ailment but i am really thankful!!! kenshin and kaoru forever!! ^__^  



	19. Epilogue

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Deadly Family Ties 

Epilogue

After a passionate evening filled with love and pleasure, Kaoru snuggled up on her husband's chest as she purred, "Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?" Kenshin replied, stroking Kaoru's bare back, his wide smile not leaving his face.

Kaoru held out her hand, gazing at the ring that Kenshin gave her earlier during the wedding ceremony. She sighed contentedly, "We are finally married. I am now Kaoru Himura."

"I know… just how it should be, ne?" Kenshin pressed a soft kiss on his beloved's forehead, pulling her closer to him, wanting her nearer.

"Right."

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you, too, Kenshin. Thank you for always being there for me. For everything."

Kenshin shifted down to level his eyes with Kaoru's. Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "What I have done for you doesn't even come close to what you have done for me."

Kaoru didn't say anything in response. She just gave him a slight smile to tease him.         

Kenshin frowned at that and asked, "Don't you believe in me?"

"I don't recall doing anything really special, Kenshin. You think too much of me."

Kenshin cupped her face and said with much ardor, "My dearest beloved wife, you have given me the best gift ever. Your love and another chance on life. With that, I will be forever grateful and I will love you for all eternity."

Kaoru placed her hand on his scarred cheek and whispered as a lone tear fell, "Kenshin…"

Kenshin immediately wiped away her tears. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Kaoru, why are you crying?"

"You have made me so happy," she replied, taking his hands, intertwining them with her own. 

"As you have made me," he said sincerely. Leaning forward for a kiss, he whispered, "Kaoru, you complete me."

Kaoru smiled and said in between their kiss, "I love you, too."

"Forever." With that, Kenshin turned to lay on top of Kaoru as he captured her lips on his own.

It turned out that their evening of love, passion and pleasure wasn't over yet.

~~~~~

Early morning, a year after the incident, Kenshin and Kaoru Himura took the next boat to Osaka, where Kaoru's father, mother and twin sister were buried. Kaoru leaned on the rail of the boat as she stared at the vast horizon. 

Kenshin approached her shortly and placed a jacket on top of her to protect her from the morning coldness. Her husband smiled at her warmly as he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered, "Anata, are you alright?"

Kaoru smiled at him and replied, "Yes, love. I just can't believe it had been a year since…" Sighing audibly, she continued, "Time flies so quickly, ne?"

The red-haired man beside her nodded as he gazed at the view. Both of them appreciated the scene in silence, both contemplating on the matters that had just been brought up.

Minutes later, Kaoru broke the silence as she gave out another sigh. "Kenshin, do you think that wherever she is, she is already happy?"

Kenshin nodded, pulling his wife closer for a hug, "Of course, dear. She is with your parents now and I am sure they are very proud of her."

"Do you think that everything went wrong? That I was supposed to be one who saves her not the other way around?"

"Of course not!" Kenshin replied with much conviction. "God has plans for everyone of us. Maybe the reason why she was the one who saved you is because you are still needed in this world. Because **I** need you."

Kaoru pulled back placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I know. And our baby needs us," she said as she patted the enlarged portion of her belly.

Kenshin smiled, kneeled down and kissed her stomach.. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to the baby growing inside his wife, "Baby, your mother and father love you so much. I can't wait for you to come out. But, in the meantime…" Kenshin stood up and swept Kaoru of her feet causing her to giggle uncontrollably, "…your mother and I will enjoy our time together…" He kissed her on the lips and whispered huskily, "…alone."

Kaoru kissed him back, allowing herself to be carried back to their room. _Everything is perfect, isn't it?_ …_finally, _she smiled inwardly.

i would like to extend my most sincere and heartfelt thanks to the readers, most especially to the reviewers of this fic. i wouldn't have done this without you. 

i dedicate this to the wonderful rk community especially those who had been with me since the beginning. i hope you know who you are because i owe a lot to you people. i wouldn't have made it this far without your support.

up next is lie to me and be still my heart. after those, i have two other epics lined up... both of them are playfully modern in style. ^__^ the first one in line is dreams on the ceiling and next is betrayed by chemistry. hehehe... you'll find out soon enough what the second one is.

about crimson skies... i will write the chapters for that, in between the chapters of those i had mentioned above. since it is a character fic, i have to be in the right mood to be able to have a clear image on how to express their feelings. after all, love is a delicate thing.

My fic with dementedchris… a beauty queen's guide to men and beauty pageant is going to be updated next week! YEY!!!!!

oopss... gotta study for my test tomorrow!! ^_^;;

p.s.

be active in the rk community! support the rk fanfiction contest!!! [rkwards. gloriousforest. net] -- just remove the spaces.

thanks so much! i hope that in this last chapter, you will all tell me what you think!!!

arigato gozaimasu! see you next time!

mwah!


End file.
